Season 5
by BlueDragon007
Summary: Sequel to Season 4. It passed two years after 'The Time Of Darkness' and Danny started to act somehow weird that concerned Sam and she will also discover some shocking truth and to make things worse, there is a war coming between humans and the Ghost Zone, is the Ghost Zone ready to face one of their greatest challenge?
1. Second Anniversary Part 1 EP 01

**Hello everyone! Please don't freak out, but this is actually happening! You are going to read a sequel to Season 4! Yeeeeeee! Now, enough talk, let's start with reading! XD**

**Disclaimer: I will say this only once, I do not own Danny Phantom, except the idea.**

* * *

"talking"

_"Thinking"_

Line break **DPDPDPDPDP**

** DPDPDPDPDP**

* * *

~Episode 1~ Second Anniversary Part 1

* * *

It passed two years after the 'Time Of Darkness' and tomorrow is the second anniversary of Phantom Utopia and Danny decided that now, he will invite the whole Amity Park.

Last year, on the first anniversary, there were just humans that lived in Phantom Utopia and almost every ghost.

At the first year, there were few fights between humans and ghosts, but now, they are good and respect each other.

Danny on the first anniversary decided to make two more rings of the city, one was just for powerful ghosts, peoples and other ghosts could go in that ring, but they mustn't disturb others and of course, powerful ghosts could go in other rings, except in the hall, royal origins and in other new ring that it's made for visitors from Earth.

In past few years, there were few school trip to the Phantom Utopia, Danny and Sam was escorted just two groups because children were taking photos of them, they were feeling like a caged animals and there was one more thing that annoyed Danny, and that thing was his new look.

He liked it, but he really hated the stares from others.

So he asked Frostbite if he have something to hide his look and he gave him some sort of ring, a ring of seacrets.

The ring could hide the true persons or ghosts look, so now, Danny looked like he is wearing his usually black and white jumpsuit and there was no trace of white in his eyes, you could only see a pure, spooky green eyes.

Sam loved to see Danny, flying over the city every night, he looked so peaceful, with no any worry in the world, but Sam was worried for Danny, he loved to be more in his ghost form than human and in last times, she can say that she only saw ten times Danny in his human form and once, she find him sleeping on the bed in his ghost form with his tail. She didn't want to wake him up and tell him because he looked like a one, small little angel.

She asked Frostbite and Clockwork why is he like more to be in his ghost form, but they told her that it's normal and that she don`t need to worry, also, she asked them about one little change too, but they just smiled when she asked them why is Danny still looking and acting like 14 year old boy and soon he will be 18.

**DPDPDPDPDP**

**DPDPDPDPDP**

There was a big group of peoples waiting to go to Phantom Utopia in front of Fenton's Work.

Soon, Maddie and Jack came.

"Hello everyone, everything is ready for the trip" Jack said and Maddie continue, "Everyone! Follow me and remember, we are staying three days in Phantom Utopia, so be prepared if something unexpected happens" she said and went to the lab with Jack, the rest of peoples followed them.

When they came to lab, they saw a Specter Speeder, only bigger.

Everyone came in and Jack sat for the wheel, with his wife next to him.

"Ok, everyone! Please bucke up and prepare for the entry!" Jack said and truned on the Speeder and they went through the Ghost Portal to the Ghost Zone. The former jocks were looking the Ghost Zone wide eye, while other were impressed.

They were traveling one hour until they saw a big, black flag with white, glowing D symbol like on Danny's chest and when they got closer to the city, they saw a sign that says _'Welcome to Phantom Utopia, the safest place to live'_

Everyone were feeling like they will jump from their bodys.

When they got to the parking, they went out of Speeder and take their stuff, then, Maddie and Jack was leading them to the front door of the doom and then in the city.

In front of glass doom, some ghost lady waited them.

"Hello, I'm believing that you are here for anniversary, right?" the ghost women asked.

"Yes, we are. I'm Jack Fenton's and next to me is my wife, Maddie Fenton"

"We are Danny's parents"

"Nice to meet you! I'm believing that the king will be so happy to see you! It passed lot of time that the king saw you, right?"

"Yes, we didn't saw him one year, we are so excited!" Maddie said and the ghost woman gived them a big smile, "Well, I hope you will see him soon. My name is Dora, I'm a good friend to the king and today I will escort you through the city. Please follow me. I will show you your apartments" she said and they started to walk slowly.

They went into the tunnel. While they were walking, they couldn't take off the look of a decoration. There was a water in which were swimming fishs and this all was perfect going with a combination of black and white floor. Now, they were walking through the main city.

"This is main city, a place which have everything what a bigger city on the Earth have and more" Dora said while everyone was looking around.

They saw peoples and ghosts, side by side. Some peoples were walking, talking and joking with ghosts. This all was unbelievable for the residents of Amity Park, a small town which is proclaimed for the most haunted town in the world.

They still couldn't belive that children were playing in the big playground with ghosts.

Mr. Lancer was walking and watching in wonder the city, knowing that all this build his young student Daniel Fenton that often fall asleep during his class.

Then, he was careful paying attention to the children playground and saw one child, bigger then others.

He stopped for a while to get a better look and he saw no one then Danny Phantom, playing with children.

Dora allowed everyone to took a little break and to look around the city. Lancer was watching Danny until he raised his head and saw him. Danny gived him a soft, big smile and waved to him.

**DPDPDPDPDP**

**DPDPDPDPDP**

Danny was playing with children, not noticing the guests.

At some point, he heard some familiar voice, but couldn't remember which.

He heard something like I can't wait to see my true love, he was a bit angry because there is only one girl in his life, Sam.

Danny lifted his head and saw his former teacher, Mr. Lancer, he waved to him and then looked around a bit.

He saw his parents, which he didn't saw one year.

Danny was so happy that he thought that he will explode.

He took off, far in the air and took a quick look at the main city, he saw many familiar faces and some not so much.

He recognizes Star, Paulina, Dash, Kwan, Valerie, Mr. Lancer, of course, his,parents and... _Sam's parents!?_

Danny was shocked, he knew that he invited the whole Amity, but didn't expect Sam's parents, oh well, maybe they just want to see her after two years. Sam got into some really big fight with her parents.

Danny was now a bit scared and nervous, he don`t remember when he was last time communicated with someone out of the Ghost Zone, but he put his fear in the small corner in his head and flew behind his parents.

He was surprised that he still didn't catch lot of attention, but maybe is because there are lot of flying ghost so no one didn`t pay much of attention on him.

"Mom, dad?" Danny called and his parents turned around, seeing no one then their son.

They ran to him and gived him a bone crushing huge.

"Oh Danny! You so missed us! Are you ok?"

"I would it better if I could breath, I'm still half human after all"

"Oh, sorry, but your mother and I were so worried about you!"

Danny gived them a big smile, glad to know that outside the Ghost Zone, there is someone who cares about him, "So, do you know where's Dora?" Danny asked.

"She went somewhere down" Jack said, pointing the cafe.

"Tnx dad" Danny said and flew to the cafe to find Dora.

When Danny came in, everyone looked up at him with a respect, if it wasn't for him, who knows where will some peoples and ghosts live and they wouldn't be so much happy.

Danny looked around and saw Dora and came closer, "Hi Dora!" he said.

"Hello, Your majesty! Your parents came"

"I know, I just want to tell you that you are free for today, I will from now on leading them"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, I didn't see them for a long time. You can go and enjoy the rest of the day"

"Thank you, your majesty" Dora said and Danny gived here a smile, "Bye! Have a nice day!" he said and then went back to his parents.

When he came out, the first thing that he done is lift into the air and flew to his parents at the speed of little rocket.

"I have good news!I will escort you for now on through the city!"

Maddie and Jack gived him a soft smile, " I'm so proud of you!" she said.

Soon, Danny heard some voices again that ruined his moment.

"I can't wait to see the Ghost Boy!"

"I don't get it Paulina, why are you want that Danny and you end up together?"

"Star heve a point, he is the same loser that we pick on in the high school and I'm sure that if I punch him now, he won't fight back"

"Yes Dash, but you forget, if you punch him, you will also punch a king and Sam's husband. Who knows what can happen!"

"Wait! You still want to punch Danny!? After so many years!?"

When he heard the voices, Danny's eyes glowed brighter.

"Son, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Are here maybe Paulina, Star and Dash?"

"Yes, they are, why do you ask?"

"Because it looks like I forget them to put into the the list of not invited"

"It passed so many years and you still hate them?"

"What did you expect!? I'm a half ghost for love of god!"

"Well, then prove it and turn human"

"I will, but first, I need to do something" Danny said and turned invisible.

He flew behind the former A-listers and saw Valerie in the distance, but he decided to ignore her, he have a 'job' to do.

"Hey Dash! Want to fight with me?" Danny shouted, turning visible. When the jocks turned their heads, they saw Danny Fenton, a.k.a. Danny Phantom.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ghost Boy! Will you marry me?"

"So, look who showed!"

"Hello, Dash. I know that you are stupid, but not like that.

Hello, the city is named by me, _Phantom _Utopia. I'm the king, what did you expect?" Danny said, ignoring Star and Paulina, they weren't important to him and even less, Dash, but he was really annoying and Danny wanted to put him on the place where he deserves and attacking the king means trying to take the crown and if he loses, it will mean that he done a crime against all ghosts, what will bring him to enemy number one in the Ghost Zone and he will be vanished forever. Danny didn`t make that rule, it's a nature behavior of ghosts.

"Whatever, Fentoard, or should I call you Phantoard?"

"Dash! Don't you dare!"

"Leave it, Paulina! Dash, I heard that you want to fight, right? So, here I am, ready to fight and to make it fear, no ghost powers" Danny said, turning in his human form. Dash was really happy to hear that because he thought that he will break him like a match, but he was wrong.

"So, Fentonia, ready to face a pain?" Dash said and Danny was trying not to laugh. Dash was actually going to try to beat up the king.

Dash rushed to Danny and tried to hit him in the chin, but Danny was quicker and avoided it.

"What is it, Dash? Can't hit a moving target?"

"Hold still!"

"And why would I do that?" Danny asked and moved aside as Dash tried to hit him again and the whole moment repeated few times until they got an audience, residents of Phantom Utopia just watched it and people's of Amity gasped, watching Dash fighting Danny Phantom.

When there was enough big audience, Danny decided to give a final punch.

He waited a right moment and then, he hit him in his stomach and sent him flying few meters. Danny could send him flying further, but he didn't want.

Instead, he got closer to Dash and while he was still at floor, Danny put a foot on his chest, "DON`T. . TO ATTACK ME AGAIN! Understand!" Danny shouted and Dash nodded.

"Today, since tomorrow is second anniversary of Phantom City, I will be gentle. This three days you can stay, but after that, I do not want to see you ever again!" Danny said, turned back into his ghost form and made his hand glowing green and then fly away for a few moments.

Danny soon came back, "Ok, all rooms are ready! Follow me!" he said, but also didn't start to walk when he noticed that more then half of group is gone, exploring the city. Only one who is left is Danny's parents, Star, Paulina and beaten up Dash. Danny sighed, he is not happy because bunch of peoples from Amity is walking freely because they don't know nothing about ghosts behavior and how to talk to them.

He knew that if he now go get them, it would become the mess and he definitely didn`t want that. Unfortunately, he needed Dora to escort them, he couldn't do it.

"Mom, dad, can you please have an eye on others, I can't escort then through the city, they are too 'wild' "

"Of course, sweety"

"Tnx, mom" Danny said and then flew away to find Dora. It wasn't hard because he knew where to find her.

* * *

**(A/n) So, this is it, my dear readers, I hope you like it and if you do, please leave the review and I have one, little questions, do you want more?**


	2. Second Anniversary Part 2 EP 02

~Episode 2~ Second Anniversary Part 2

* * *

Danny went to Dora to ask her if she can continue to escort the residents of Amity, on his luck, even if he gave her day off, she said yes. Dora wants to help the young king in every situation when he need help and this, was one of it.

She saw that peoples in Amity are a lot different then in Utopia.

**DPDPDPDPDP**

**DPDPDPDPDP**

"Ok, it's time to move on! We don't have the whole day and without transport we have a lot to walk" Dora said and everyone had a disappointed look on their faces, they thought that they'll have some kind of transport, but on that though, some white, weird shaped, floating bus showed.

When the door opened, you could see a bus driver, smiling.

"Hello, I was sent by a king to draw you in the ring for visitors from Earth, so, jump in if you don't want to walk" he said and everybody cheered.

Dora was expecting something like this because knowing Danny, he won't let anyone on the thin ice, ok, he would maybe leave Dash.

Dash was the last that came into the bus, but before he got a sit, a driver stopped him, "You smell funny" he said and then let him go. Dash was a bit scared because every ghost near him looked at him like they want to kill him.

When he got out the bus, a driver gave him one more angry look and flew away with a bus.

Dash, who now didn`t trust any ghost except Dora, wanted to ask her why ghost is acting weird near him, but he didn't because he noticed that she glared at him about five times already, so, he decided to ask Fenton's, they are world's leading ghosts experts and not to mention, parents of the half ghost.

He came close to them, "Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, but can I ask you something?"

"You know, we are not happy that you bullied our son, but we are ready to make an exception, what is it?"

Dash gulped, "You see, when Dora continues to escort us through the city, every ghost near me acted weird, like they wanted to kill me. Do you know why?"

"You battled the ghost, aren't you?"

"Yes, how do you know? Did you watch?"

"Unfortunately, no. We were talking about how much Danny changed and in the same time he didn't, which ghost did you battled anyway? Maybe we can mask the smell"

"A smell, what smell? I don't smell nothing"

"Of course you not. Only ghosts can smell it. We were researching and found out that some ghosts have an ability to release the specific smell on their enemy who is a threat or enemy to all ghosts. We can mask the smell, but not forever"

"Really? Can that ability have a half ghost?"

"Halfa, to be precise. No, they can't, we ran a test on them and no, they can't"

"Wait, so there is more like Danny? How many?"

"Well, there are only three, but Danny is the most powerful and he will be a most powerful ghost when time comes"

"You say that that little twerp will be a more powerful ghost?"

"Yes, which ghost did you battle anyway?"

"I rather not say"

"Spill it if you want to mask that smell!"

"Ugh, ok. I battled Phantom" Dash said, so quiet that he barely heard himself.

"No way that you battled Danny, he is not able to release the ghostly smell."

"But I did battle him and if you don't believe me, ask him"

"We will and we are hoping that you are lying"

Soon, Dora came with a list, "Ok, I will now show you your apartments, follow me" she said.

"In the first apartment will be Jack and Maddie." she showed them an apartment, bigger than others.

"In the second one will be Star and Paulina"

**DPDPDPDPDP**

**DPDPDPDPDP**

"And the last one is reserved for Dash Baxter" Dora said, showing him a small, wooden den, in a bad shape too, "Why aren't you happy? King ordered to build that den just for you" she added.

"I will kill him for that" Dash said what really got Dora mad and she transformed into her dragon form.

"Only over my dead body!" she shouted with a deep voice and took a deep breath, ready to release the fire, but, on Dash's luck, Danny came, "Dora, leave him. He does not deserve to die and besides, we don't want him in the Ghost Zone yet," he said while everybody cheered at seeing him.

Dora didn`t listen, "Dora! Let Dash go" Danny said again, but no avail, that Danny got really mad, but he couldn't blame her, it is, after all, part of his fault, but, he didn't know.

Danny sighed and he knew that there is only one way to stop her.

Danny removed his Ring Of Secrets, revealing his true self.

His eyes weren't spooky green anymore, now, they were bright white, around them you can see white energy.

His jumpsuit, from black and white, turned into gold and white.

From him was coming yellow-white light and all peoples near him felt some kind of new hope, beginning happiness, strength, in other words, life.

He flew in front of her, so she can have a better look on him, "I'm ordering you to let him GO!" Danny shouted and Dora listens to him, throwing Dash on the ground and transforming into her normal form.

"That's better, " Danny said and Dora lowered her head, "I'm sorry, your majesty. I hope you'll forgive me"

"Of course I will, just, try that this won't happen ever again"

"I will try my best, sir"

"Come, I believe that your job is done" Danny said and everybody watched in wonder how did Danny talk to a ghost, on a totally different way like before.

Dora and Danny were ready to fly away, but his parents stop him, "Wait!" his dad stopped him,

Can we talk? Somewhere, alone?" his mom asked.

"Yes, of course, but can you please wait for a few moments?"

"I can, just don't keep us waiting for too long"

"Ok, mom" Danny said and flew away with Dora.

"What happened down there?" Danny asked, putting his ring back.

"I do not know, something was just telling me that he is a threat"

"Well, you are tired, I believe that everything will be ok by tomorrow, go, you deserve a rest, " he said and Dora gave him a warm smile, her young king was so kind.

Danny turned and flew back to his parents.

**DPDPDPDPDP**

**DPDPDPDPDP**

"Come, I can take you somewhere private"

"Where?" Jack asked and Danny smiled, "You'll see, " he answered, pick up his mom and dad and lift them into the air.

With Danny's flying speed, they came to place just in few moments, "We are here," he said, gesturing to his castle.

"This is where you live?"

"You got that right. Well, shall we?" Danny asked, opening the doors.

When Maddie and Jack came in, they gasped at the sight.

Walls were blue and a floor was white with a black dots.

On the walls were lots of pictures with royal members of Ghost Council, Danny and Sam and Danny's friends.

"Nice pictures"

"Thanks"

"So, why did you run?"

"About what are you talking about?"

"You know, you were always visit us on weekends, but one day, you didn't show and we never saw you, until today"

"Ugh, it's hard to explain, I can't tell you!"

"Ok, why not?" Maddie asked, but Danny didn`t say nothing, he just turned his head.

"You don't want to talk about it, right?"

"Yes, I just, can`t"

"It's ok, sweetie, it's ok" Maddie said and kissed her ghost boy on the cheek.

"So, I don't believe that that's all about what you want to talk about, isn't it?"

"No, it's not. We didn't see, but did you really battle Dash?"

"Yes, why?"

"Did you tell somebody what happened?"

"Nope, the only one who knows is who saw it"

"Ok, good. We don't want to be rude, but we were asking if you'll be so kind and allow us to run some tests on you. We are a bit concerned"

"Ok" Danny said, a bit angrily and on his luck, Sam came down, "Danny! Is that you?" she shouted and saw Danny's parents.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, what brings you here?"

"We were just wanting to talk with Danny, how are you?"

"I'm tired. I need to study ghosts behavior. Danny is so lucky"

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't need to learn that bullshit. He is already a ghost and already knows their behavior"

"Hmmm, that can explain something's"

"Ok, I think it's time that you went back to bed. It's late and tomorrow is a second anniversary, you don't want to miss it, right?"

"Not at all!"

Danny smiled, "Need a lift?" he asked.

"It would be nice" Danny smiled once again, kissed Sam on the lips and took back his parents.

**DPDPDPDPDP**

**DPDPDPDPDP**

Sam watched Danny, flying through the sky and then he goes into castle through the window and instantly hugging Sam with his whole body, even with his ghostly tail.

"Wow, easy, big boy!"

"Sorry"

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault that you are half ghost"

"Exactly, and do you know which is?"

"Ummm... Mine?"

"Yes and and now, it's time for you punishment!" Danny shouted with a childhood voice and kissed Sam.

"Ok, hot shot! It's time for bed. Ghost or not, you need a rest"

Danny gived her a soft smile and he was ready to go to sleep, but Sam stopped him, "Before you go to sleep, can you please turn into your human form?" she asked.

"Owww, why? You know that I like to be in my ghost form."

"Yes, I know, but I want to see my Danny"

"Ok" Danny said and turned in his human form.

"That's better" Sam said and went to bed. She hugged Danny and fall asleep.

* * *

**(A/n) I was wanting to write that chapter in three parts, but it's looks like it will have more.**

**I hope you'll all excited for what will happen next and sorry if there is not lot of action, but you should see a lot of action soon, but before, I need to finish this chapter in few parts.**

**Please review and I hope you'll like it ;)**


	3. Second Anniversary Part 3 EP 03

**(A/n) Author is too lazy to think of writer's note.**

**Disclaimer: my own Danny Phantom and lyrics (NOT)**

* * *

~Episode 3~ Second Anniversary Part 3

Danny woke up and saw that Sam is hugging him.

He turned intangible and passed through her so he won't wake her up.

He turned into his ghost form in a flash of light and flew out from his castle to help the others with a preparation for today's anniversary.

"Hi Ember! Hi Jason! Wow, you are up early"

"Well, we want to help too"

"What you thought, that we are sleeping all day?"

"Is it evil to help?"

Danny laughed, "What? No, no, no, no. Why would you even ask that?"

"I don't know so, will you sing solo today or not?"

"I'm not sure. I mean, I want and love to sing and I know that peoples and ghosts enjoy when I'm singing, but I'm afraid that everything will be ruined by residents of Amity. They didn't even change a bit! I miss Tucker."

"Where is Tucker anyway?"

"You didn't hear? He is president now and have lots of work to do. He wanted to come, but couldn't."

"What happen to Jazz?"

"She needs to study hard if she wants to pass her upcoming exam"

"Oh, too bad"

"Yeah, I wanted to see them so hard"

"Well, I would love you to escort you to them, but you know that I can't. Remember what happened last time?'

Ember and Jason looked at each other with a worried face.

They couldn't delete that horrible event from their memory.

"Ember? Jason? Are you ok?" Danny asked and waved his hand in front of their faces

"Huh! Oh, yeah. We just remembered something"

"Good, you two gave me quite scare"

"Sorry, so... Can I hear what will you sing?"

"You'll hear when time comes"

"Ok. Dipstick, will you help us to prepare all of this or you are here for talk?"

"I didn't say that I won't help" Danny said and stared to lift a hard life of metal.

**DPDPDPDPDP**

**DPDPDPDPDP**

Ghosts, Ember, James and Danny were working hard and already everything prepared, even before Sam woke up.

She came to the window and saw Danny with others, checking out the stage and everything around it.

"Danny!" she called him and Danny turned his head to her. He flew off to her, "Hey! Didn't expect you to be up so early"

"Well, someone needs a bit of less sleep and I see that you are already done. When will become the celebration?"

"Soon, it will begin in 1PM"

"Just in time! Come on! Let's change!"

"Change? But the beginning of the celebration will start for three hours, I just remove my ring, put on the crown another ring, cape, scepter and the sword."

"Easy for you to say. I'm not a halfa or a ghost, I'm human and I also need more time's she said and pulled Danny in.

"Wow, easy, Sam"

"Why?" she said and kissed Danny on the cheek.

"Or... Let's speed up"

"That's more like it"

**DPDPDPDPDP**

**DPDPDPDPDP**

Soon, the celebration will begin. Danny removed his Ring Of Secrets and revealed his true self, but this time, he wore a golden cape with a white fur, Crown Of Fire, Ring Of Rage and a green sword that Jenn gave him before they went into Plasmius castle.

Sam was wearing a long, black dress with a white tiara.

"You look nice!"

"Thanks, you too" Danny said and kissed Sam before the entry.

**DPDPDPDPDP**

**DPDPDPDPDP**

Ember called Danny and Sam. After a few moments, Danny got to the stage caring Sam in British style and everyone cheered up more than they were.

Ember gave Sam and Danny microphones.

"Hello everyone!"

"I believe that you already know us and that introductions aren't necessary"

"You all remember that on the first anniversary I made two more rings as a gift to the town! But now, I will make a school so kids can get a proper education in the Ghost Zone too"

Everyone was shouting Danny's and Sam's name, eexcept former A-listers and few of Amity's residents that thought that this, is a bad idea.

"My queen and I want to thank you for all this support after the city was rebuilded. We created a great society and we are proud at it!" Danny finished, Sam and he gave back the microphones and went to their parents.

"Ok, I believe that this would be all from the king!" Ember said.

"Now, there will be a celebration, Ember and I organized the karaoke, so if someone wants, can sign up"

"But, we want to devote one song to our loved king and queen" After that, Ember and Jason started to sing. They were really good singers, but some peoples and ghosts think that Danny can sing better of them.

Jason started to sing.

I'm just a step away

I'm just a breath away

Losing' my faith today

(Fallin' off the edge today)

I am just a man

Not superhuman

(I'm not superhuman)

Someone save me from the hate

It's just another war

Just another family torn

(Falling from my faith today)

Just a step from the edge

Just another day in the world we live

I need a hero to save me now

I need a hero (save me now)

I need a hero to save my life

A hero'll save me (just in time)

I've gotta fight today

To live another day

Speaking' my mind today

(My voice will be heard today)

I've gotta make a stand

But I am just a man

(I'm not superhuman)

My voice will be heard today

It's just another war

Just another family torn

(My voice will be heard today)

It's just another kill

The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

I need a hero to save me now

I need a hero (save me now)

I need a hero to save my life

A hero'll save me (just in time)

I need a hero to save my life

I need a hero just in time

Save me just in time

Save me just in time

Who's gonna fight for what's right

Who's gonna help us survive

We're in the fight of our lives

(And we're not ready to die)

Who's gonna fight for the weak

Who's gonna make 'em believe

I've got a hero (I've got a hero)

Livin' in me

I'm gonna fight for what's right

Today I'm speaking my mind

And if it kills me tonight

(I will be ready to die)

A hero's not afraid to give his life

A hero's gonna save me just in time

I need a hero to save me now

I need a hero (save me now)

I need a hero to save my life

A hero'll save me (just in time)

I need a hero

Who's gonna fight for for the weak

Who's gonna make 'em believe

I need a hero

I need a hero

A hero's gonna save me just in time

When they finished with singing, everyone claped and screaming that they want more, but Ember said that that's it.

James called Danny to the stage, but he refused.

Almost everyone were disappointed, but they will live.

* * *

**(A/n) Name of the song: Hero by Skillet **


	4. After Party EP 04

**(A/n) Hi everyone! I have a very sad news! I can't update this story or any other for six months I'm moving and I won't have an internet connection for a while. More details will be at the end.**

* * *

~Episode 4~ After Party

It was pretty late. When residents of Amity went to sleep, others stayed to have a fun a bit more and to clean up the mess and at the end, they heard Danny's solo.

Everyone enjoyed it and Sam loved hearing her Ghost Boy sing.

**DPDPDPDPDP**

**DPDPDPDPDP**

Everyone was now at home and Danny took one quick look over the city, but something wasn't feeling right.

He refused to go to sleep, instead, he stayed awake all night. Danny even wasn't aware that it was morning already until he saw residents of Amity packed and ready to go.

He flew down to his mom and dad, "Hi! Are you already leaving?" he asked.

"Yes, we think that it's time to go, besides, this isn't our world, it's yours now"

"Ok, but you can stay!"

"Danny... We watched you these two days and saw that you weren't really happy that we were here, " Jack said, putting his right arm on Danny's right shoulder and Maddie added, "We are sure that you are happy to see us, but still, we believe that you don't want residents of Amity here, after all what they done to you, are we right?" she said.

"Yeah, but how did you know?"

"We couldn't sleep and decided to help you with cleaning with a mess, but we stopped when we heard that party was still on."

"After party" Danny corrected.

"Whatever, we heard you talking and being displeased because of Amity residents and also, we saw that you acted different and at the end you sang."

"Oh, so... I'm guessing that this is goodbye."

"Unfortunately, yes."

"But you can visit us any time you want!"

"Umm, thanks, but hard because there is one thing and... I can't" Danny said with a bit of fear in his voice and then was heard the explosion.

Danny immediately turned his head and flew where he heard an explosion. There wasn't a some big damage made by it. On the place of the explosion was only one person, Dash.

That got Danny really angry and he threw an ecto blast at him.

When Danny got closer to him and was ready to throw a fist in Dash's face, but he was shot in the back and passed out.

**DPDPDPDPDP**

**DPDPDPDPDP**

Danny slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was in his room and everyone was around him except Dash, he was surrounded by Frostbite's peoples.

"What happened?" Danny asked, rubbing his forehead.

"You almost killed Dash so we needed to shoot you, I hope you'll forgive us" Maddie said and Danny glared at his parents for a second, but he was also glad that he was shot because, after all, he didn't want to kill someone.

Danny was feeling so bad for what he has done, but to be honest, he didn't know what came over him.

He only acted on his instincts to protect his city and attacker was Dash.

He had done the only thing he knew to protect home of thousands ghosts and humans, he attacked Dash.

Danny was so sorry for that, but there was no way that he was going to apologize to Dash.

"GO! ALL OF YOU! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOR A WHILE!" Danny screamed with a voice full of anger, sadness and sorrow.

Everyone stunned and left a room, only Sam stayed.

"Danny, are you ok?"

"I-I don't know"

"Why?"

"Because of Dash, he-" Danny was cut off by Sam, "Leave him, he is not worth your tears, " she said while tears started to form in Danny's eyes. Sam brushed her hand through his snow white hair and sighed,_ "He is still a kid"_ she thought.

**DPDPDPDPDP**

**DPDPDPDPDP**

A few days after Dash set up the explosion and all residents of Amity went home, except Dash. Danny decided to keep him in the prison. Dash is the first in it and he wasn't happy that he was there.

Soon, Danny came to visit him and also, brought food with him this time. "Well, well, well... How is it to be in a cell?" Danny asked with a bit of joy in his voice.

"What do you think? You put me here!"

Danny didn't say anything, he just gave him a smirk and served a plate.

Dash eyes winded when he saw what was on today's menu.

"Hey, Phantoard! What is this! Some piece of trash?" Dash asked, gesturing to the plate with something green on it.

"No, it's a delicacy for a ghost, it's very tasty!"

"Well then, eat it, all of it!" Dash said in hope that Danny will get sick of that meal, but on his surprise, Danny took it without any problem and started to eat.

"Well then, more for me, " he said and left.

Sam waited him and then saw him, coming up stairs from prison. "So, did Dash eat the meal?" she asked.

"No, I did and I must to say, it was pretty tasty."

"I'm glad, but did you really need to serve him an ecto soup? He is human after all. I tried it and trust me, it isn't tasty for me, even less to enjoy!"

Danny laughed at Sam comment, maybe she is right, maybe he didn't need to give Dash ecto soup.

It wasn't really made from ectoplasam, ghosts just named it like that because it reminded them a lot of ectoplasam.

Danny was walking with Sam and then, for no reason, fell onto the floor.

"Danny!? DANNY!?" Sam screamed and shook his body, on her luck, he gets up really quickly. "What happened?" he asked, still a bit dizzy.

"We were just walking and you just fell onto the floor, are you sure that you are fine? Do you want to go to Frostbite?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I think that I should, I'm calling Frostbite!" she said and picked up her phone.

**DPDPDPDPDP**

**DPDPDPDPDP**

Danny was in his room and Frostbite took a good look at him. He told Sam that what is happening to him is normal, but she didn't trust him, so she went with Danny to the Fentons.

Danny wasn't pleased with that, he was more scared actually.

"Danny? Is something wrong?"

"No, why do you ask?" Danny asked with a fear in his voice, something wasn't right and Sam knew it.

They went through the Fenton Portal and into the lab.

They saw Jack and Maddie examining piece of special ectoplasm that Danny had given them.

"Hi mom! Hi dad!" Danny greeted them and they ran to him in the blink of the eye.

"Hi, Mrs. and Mr. Fenton! Listen, I was wondering, can you scan Danny's ectoplasm levels?"

"Why? Is there something wrong with Danny?"

"No, I was just wondering"

"Well, ok. Danny, can you please lay on the table" Maddie said and Danny lay on the table without a word.

Maddie scanned him with Fenton Ecto Scanner and was surprised at what she and Jack saw.

Danny's ectoplasmic levels were far from normal, but decided not to tell anything. They didn't want to scare them and there was no help, just hope.

"So, is everything ok?" Sam asked and they told them that everything is fine. Sam looked them suspicious, but decided to not question it.

Sam and Danny said goodbye to them and left. Danny was so glad that he is getting out of there, Sam wanted to stay a bit more, but when Danny said that it was time to go, with a fear in his voice, she didn't want to say no.

* * *

**(A/n) About that massage up there... It was a lie, I'm just so bored! **

**Bye until next time! ;)**


	5. It's Just a Begging EP 05

**(A/n) Umm... Enjoy?**

* * *

~Episode 5~ It's Just a Begging

* * *

"I'm tired" Danny said and lay on the bed.

"I'm not surprised after all of that trouble"

"Please, don't remind me. Maybe I made a mistake by inviting all Amity Park."

"Danny, who cares what happened in the past. What is important now is to live in the present and think about the future on the good way."

Danny suddenly kissed her, "Thanks Sam." he said and then was heard an explosion, no! Two explosions!

"What was that!?" Sam asked, surprised and at the same time scared and rushed to the window.

When Danny heard an explosion, he immediately got up from the bed and flew at top speed to the jail, he had some feeling like Dash is escaping and that he isn't the only black sheep here.

He came down and saw Dash out of the prison.

"YOU!" He shouted angrily, charged an ecto-blast and throw it in the ceiling behind him and Dash.

Parts of the ceiling fall behind them and now they were trapped as Dash was thinking. He didn't know that in the Ghost Zone humans are ghosts.

"Nice going, Phantoard! Now we are trapped!"

"Maybe you are. Now tell me what is happening!"

"Only in your dreams!"

Danny was now really angry at him, he is a king of all ghosts for the love of god!

Dash, even didn't know in what he's digging. The only reason why Danny still didn't attack him is his free will.

He flew to him in the blink of the eye, grabbed him by his shirt collar and lifted him from the ground.

"Tell me right now what is going on if you want to see a next morning!" Danny said and he was also sure that Dash wet his underwear.

Danny's voice was now deep, hard, cold, full of confidence and his glare was frightening.

"Ok! Ok! I will tell you!"

"That's what I'm talking about! Now spill it out!"

"Ok, you see. I got an offer for a job and the pad is one million per month and if I didn't accept it they would kill me!"

"Is that all or there is more?" Danny said and put him back on the ground.

"No, they ordered me to start the first move of destroying Phantom Utopia. I tried to protest, but I didn't have any choice."

Danny was listening Dash heartbeat with his super hearing, if would be rising too high he would know that he is lying, but he didn't, Dash's heartbeat was still.

"Well, you are definitely telling a truth. Are there more like you?"

"I do not know nothing. I just know that they are,sending me the letters what I have to do. I have one here."

"You have!? Can I see it?"

"Well, if you want." Dash said and passed it to Danny.

He looked at the envelope and it says that it's from: O.

"What the hell is O?"

"I don't know. That O is in every envelope."

"Ok, can I keep it?"

"I don't know, I have a feeling like it won't end good and if they found out they would probably-" he was cut off by Danny, "Let me guess, you would be killed."

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Something's are better left unspoken."

"Ok, whatever that means."

"It means that you don't need to know. Now, do you want protection or not?"

"Of course I do! But what I need to do for it?"

"Not much, just to stay out of trouble."

"Ok, I can do it."

"Good, now let's go out of here."

"How?"

"You'll see." Danny said and turned to his human form. He grabs Dash by the arm and pulled him to the wall, then they started to walk towards it.

"Umm... Danny, I think you should know that we will soon crash into the wall if we don't stop walking."

"No, we won't." Danny said and continue to walk and to Dash's surprised they just walk through it.

"In the Ghost Zone, humans are ghosts." Danny said and transformed back into his ghostly form.

"I don't get it." Dash said and Danny slapped himself in the face. How big idiot Dash really is? First; he listened to those stupid guys instead he told him, second; you do not trust a king, that all love, third; maybe you got the order, but to call the king names? Danny will never forget him that, but he will ignore it for now. It's not the time for payback, but Dash will get his punishment.

Danny and Dash got upstairs.

Dash looked in admiration at the castle inside. He only saw a small part, but this is huge! It was like a paradise.

Danny noticed Dash's excited eyes and decided to ask him a few questions.

"Dash, what will those guys do to you when you get home?"

"Well, I tell you why they send me, you locked me up and I showed you one of their letters. They would probably kill me."

"Please, tell me that you are not kidding."

"I've loved to, but no, I'm not kidding."

Danny was hoping that Dash was just kidding, but he is not, even his heartbeat was normal, he sighed.

"Listen, Dash. I was thinking. And I'm sorry that I locked you up and no matter how bad you are, I shouldn't treat you like that, but it is your fault that you ended in jail, well kinda. You could just tell me what is happening, so I was wondering if you want to stay here, in Phantom Utopia until everything is over. What do you say?"

"You are seriously giving me an opportunity to live in Phantom Utopia? After all what I have done to you?"

"I'm not ok with what you have done to me, but I am giving you an opportunity."

"You seriously! Wow, I can't even imagine it!"

Danny rolled his eyes, "I'm glad that you are happy, but first we need to do something whit that smell. It's really annoying and it's giving me some urge to attack you. You are lucky that I'm a halfa."

"What's a halfa?"

"You seriously don't know!? Did you pay any attention at all in the school!?"

"Well... I just remember that there is a new class called Ghost 101 that was run by your parents."

"I know because I asked school principals to add it so you all can now a bit more about ghosts and that you can act properly when you are near one and not knowing the species and the most known is really sad."

Dash blushed, "Well, can you tell me what is halfa?"

"Halfa is the name for a half human, half ghost hybrid. The origin of the name is not complete, you split a word on half a and add ghost or human. You'll get half a ghost, or half a human. It depends on what somebody sees me so ghosts took out the word human or ghost, and connect half and a."

"So they got a name Halfa."

"Yes, you can thank for that simple name to Ghost Writer."

"There is a Ghost Writer?"

"Yes, he is always writing a stories. A stories that human never wrote and every word that he type on his keyboard can become real."

"Really?"

"Yes, I found out that in the bad way. He end up in prison for breaking the Christmas Trust, but when I became a king, I free him."

"What's a Christmas trust?"

"You really need an education, on your luck I will soon open a school and you will go into it."

"Wait? I had to go into school? Again!?"

"You ask for it. But do not worry, you'll be just one every class about ghosts and the gymgym, maybe I can add you in a sporsportsm. I know how you like sport. But I do not want to see bullying!" Danny's voice raised at the end.

* * *

**(A/n) I'm lazy so if you have some questions, suggestions, ideas or something else just leave review or a review  
****Oh, and don't forget to leave a review after reading! Tnx ;)**


	6. Surprise? EP 06

**(A/n) I'm back with a no motivation, *sigh* I have a feeling like no one like me.**

**I will from now on focus on my other story 'There Is Always Hope', but I won't forget this and other stories.**

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

~Episode 6~ Surprise?

* * *

Soon Dash will go to the school again and Danny decided to show him around since he can't go back. "Dash! You ready?" Danny asked.

"You sure that this is a good idea?"

"Well, I don't know. I have a feeling like I will tear you apart." Danny said and Dash's eyes widen.

"See! The ghost doesn't like me!"

"Well, you have some annoying smell." Danny stretched the back of his neck, he had a feeling like he is the one that is responsible for that.

"And?" Dash asked and glanced at Danny.

"I do not know how to cover it."

"Do you know someone that can?"

"Yes, but we need to call him." Danny said and then he heard Sam, "Call who?" she asked and then spotted Dash, "And what is he doing here?" she asked angrily.

"Who? Dash? It's a long story, let's just say that he can't go back to the human world and I need to call Frostbite."

"Oh, I think that calling Frostbite won't be necessary."

"Why?"

"Because I called him. I wanted to ask him something. I will tell you later. Frostbite is still in our room."

"Ok, thanks Sam. Come on Dash, let's hurry!" Danny said, grabbed Dash by arm and flew through the ceiling to his room. There was Frostbite who was putting his stuff into bag.

"Hi Frostbite! Can I ask you something?" Danny asked, hoping that Frostbite isn't in a hurry.

"Hello, Great One! Of course you can ask me." Frostbite answered to Danny after he turned to him.

"Good, do you maybe know the way how to cover that annoying smell from Dash." Danny said and Frostbite came to Dash and told him to sit down. He immediately knew the problem, "Who did you battle?" he asked Dash.

"Who? Me?"

"Yes, who did you battle?" Frostbite asked again and Danny saw that Dash is confused.

"He was fighting with me." Danny answered instead of Dash.

In the Frostbite's eyes you could see that he was concerned, but at the same time knew that this will happen eventually.

Danny knew that Ghost Council is hiding something from him and now, it looks like Frostbite must to tell Danny a small part of it.

"Danny, can I please talk to you somewhere privately?" Frostbite asked and looked towards Dash and then to Danny again.

"Of course." Danny said and then he and Frostbite went out. "Why would that ghost want to talk to Danny alone?" Dash asked himself and decided to get up and hear the conversation. He went to the doors and he put his ear on the doors.

He didn't hear the whole conversation, but he got really confused.

Dash heard that Danny realized that specific annoying voice and it was to mark the enemy. Dash got confused by that, but decided to continue to eavesdrop.

Danny and that ghost continue to talk and they had conversation about which kind of ghost can have that ability. Dash wasn't interested in that kind of conversation and went back to sit on the bed and pretended like nothing happened.

Soon, Danny and Frostbite came back.

Danny concentrated and Frostbite told Dash that it was done.

"Wait!? This is it? Danny was just concentrating and it's done? There must be more!" Dash said, he didn't believe that this is all.

"It is all, Danny realized that annoying smell and the ghost that released it can remove it. Maybe you think that it was all, but Danny absorbed it and it can be seen only by a ghost."

Danny saw that Dash still didn't believe to Frostbite and decided to move Dash's thoughts to something else.

"Now Dash, when you are proud citizens of Phantom Utopia, you can decide where to go next. Frostbite will show you the city if he have time." Danny said and looked to Frostbite.

"Of Course I have time, Great One. Come Dash, I'm sure you will like it." Frostbite said and went to show Dash the city and Danny stayed in the room, concerned about what Frostbite told him.

Danny now has so many questions and so little time.

To forget about it for a bit, Danny decided to ask Sam about what did she wanted to tell him.

It was 5:25 PM and Danny knew that Sam liked to be at this time in the library so he flew to it.

Danny knocked on the door and came in. He saw Sam, reading a book. She lifted her head and saw Danny.

"Danny!" she shouted happily, ran to him and hugged him.

"I need to tell you something." she said.

"I turned into the ear." Danny said and Sam laughed, then she released him from the hug.

"Please, do not freak out, but you will become a father." she said and Danny looked at her all confused and scared.

"I will become what?"

"A father!" she said and leaded Danny to the chair to sit down. It is a really big shock for Danny.

* * *

**(A/n) Yes, you read right, Danny will become a father ;)**

**PS. I changed the name because this is more like a story than a season, I unfortunately do not follow the same path. **


	7. First Death, Part 1 EP 07

**(A/n) And your favorite author (maybe) is back with the new chapter/episode, I hope you like the story and please review, thank you ;)**

**IMPORTANT: One week later when the school finish in my place I will start a DP fict marathon where every day I will at least update a one story that is everyday different, more details detail and a schedule will come to my profile 15th June!**

* * *

_**-The last time-**_

_"I need to tell you something." she said._

_"I turned into the ear." Danny said and Sam laughed, then she released him from the hug._

_"Please, do not freak out, but you will become a father." she said and Danny looked at her all confused and scared._

_"I will become what?"_

_"A father!" she said and leaded Danny to the chair to sit down. It was a really big shock for Danny._

* * *

~Episode 7~ First Death Part 1

* * *

"Wow, easy Danny," Sam said, Danny was looking like he will pass out. Him! A father! Danny didn't see that day coming.

Danny gasped, he still didn't recover from the shock, "I'm okay, you do not need to worry about me," Danny said and Sam didn't want to tell him anything for now.

It is better if he first came down and then Sam's ghost boy can finally ask her some questions.

"H-how l-long?" he asked after a few minutes after he calmed down a bit, but he is still in a shock.

"Two months," Sam answered slowly, and quality.

"Why you didn't tell me?" Danny asked, now he didn't have any idea to trust Sam or not. It is wrong for her to keep so big secret and then after one month she told Danny that she is pregnant, with her and Danny's baby. It was one really big, shocking truth and surprise for Danny.

"I didn't want to tell you because of your reaction. Actually, I had the same reaction when I found out," Sam said, but she laid the last sentence just to make Danny feel better, to be honest she was really happy about it.

"Oh, sorry about that," Danny apologized and then something popped into his head, "Hey Sam, what fate is today?" he asked.

"August 5th, why?"

"August 5th?!" Danny shouted, he totally forgot that today will be school opening. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw that soon it will be 12 PM, and now Danny dreamed out a bit, he still didn't choose the right place to place a school!

"OMG! I forgot about the school! In half an hour I will need to show and create it and after that it will be the opening ceremony!" Danny was feeling like he will pass out, but he still isn't aware that the worse is still just waiting for him.

"So what are you waiting for? GO!" Sam said and watched her Ghost Boy how he took of his Ring Of Secrets changed into his pure, true form. Now instead he had his ordinary black and white jumpsuit, he had gold and white jumpsuit with a glorious cape, he also started to produce some big, white, softly glow around him and his eyes turned from radioactive green to snow white.

It was rare that Danny uses that form, but on special occasions like this one he had to.h

"Nice look," Sam said, but Danny really didn't have time to talk right now, but Sam thought that he was really, but really cute in that form.

Danny jumped into the air and flew through the window as fast as he could and leaving Sam behind him.

As he was flying, everyone noticed him and waved to him and Danny waved them back. Soon he found a good spot for school and claimed it. People and ghosts came to look at what is happening and then they figured out that it is time that their king summon the school for all humans and ghosts. The clock was ticking and it was time for Danny to show what he can do.

He concentrated and made a picture of the school how will it look outside and then from the inside. Soon, the school started to appear, it was like Casper High shook, just bigger and it had more classrooms. There were now a lot of ghosts and humans that are willing to teach in that school so Danny never didn't afraid that the school will be too large so there will be too little teachers or students.

In the Ghost Zone, many humans and ghosts have or want kids, even Danny will get one!

"Nice work, Danny," James came and said that behind Danny, then James put his brand on his shoulder, he noticed something off about his friend.

"It's nothing, but I just now figured out that I will become a father," Danny explained to James, he is really nice for someone that is the son of the big villain.

"So cheer up dude! Isn't that great!" James exclaimed, and got some really weird looks from ghosts and humans.

"Dude, not so loud," Danny said through his teeth.

"Oops, sorry," James apologized.

"Nah... It's ok, I just still can't believe that I will become a father."

"It's ok," Jams said and put a hand on Danny's shoulder, but then it was heard an explosion and everyone ran. "Ugh, not again..." Danny said and went to investigate with James and that was one of their biggest mistakes.

They saw an army and lot of vehicles that looked like a bigger version of Specter Speeder.

"OMG! What is that?" James shouted and pointed to the sky.

"It's an invasion from the human world," Danny said with a cold voice without any emotions. Danny and James just couldn't believe it, why would humans want to attack Phantom Utopia? In the city is lot of humans too, so if something happens to them, it will be everybody's fault. James was watching the humans, not believing that they can do something like that, but something else caught Danny's eye. It was a missile, flying into the ring for the powerful ghosts. Danny didn't have time to fly to that ring and didn't want to stop a missile because only god knows what is made of and what is inside of it, so he made only one logical solution.

Danny concentrated to the spot where he wants to go and teleported into the middle of the ring.

"EVACUATE THE RING! NOW!" Danny shouted and also used a bit of his Ghostly Wail so that he can sound louder and even more serious.

Everyone looked at him and then behind. When everyone realized what is happening, they ran and flew as fast as they could. Some ghosts even picked up some children and other humans.

Danny looked behind his back and saw the missile, rushing towards him and it will probably need to make a contact with the ground, it already passed through the glass doom what should protect the city. The middle should hit in about 30 seconds.

Danny looked one more time to the ground and saw that not all ghosts and humans were out. Some instincts woke up inside Danny to help everyone that was still down there, but he also needed to think logically.

He didn't have time to save all of those ghosts and humans and making the shild was too fatal.

Danny's hero complex was now more stronger than ever. Danny flew down as fast as he could, and picked up three kids that were now sitting on his back, he was holding two humans and one ghost, and also few ghosts were in front and behind him, but Danny and others that he was carrying were scared that Danny won't make it because the missile will hit the ground in three, two, one...

There was a silence and then it could be heard a loud BOOM. The explosion was big about two thousand meters and looked like a big, green orb. Down there was spreading some grey smoke with a bit of green color in it, it was also poisonous and Danny was no where to be seen...

* * *

**MUHAHAHAHAHA! AN EVIL CLIFY! I must say that it passed a long time since I wrote it...**

**I hope you like it and stay tuned if you want to find out what will happen next, you can also and always write your thoughts down there in the reviews and it just 50$ how great is that!  
Hehe, I was just kidding, the reviews are totally free.**


	8. First Death, Part 2 EP 08

**(A/n) Sorry for not updating yesterday, but I fall asleep, AGAIN! I think that I should really do something with writing stories at one on the morning...**

* * *

~Episode 8~ First Death, Part 2

* * *

Everyone was watching and waiting to see what will happen next, Danny was nowhere to be seen. When the smoke cleared, everyone could see Danny and other ghosts, humans and kids lying on the ground. No one didn't move, it looks like that smoke wasn't only poisonous to ghosts, it was also apparently poisonous to humans too.

Everyone watched and waited at least any small sign of life, but nothing. When the ghosts were sure that it was safe, they walk towards their king and others.

Frostbite was first and ran towards Danny, checking for any vitals. After a few moments there was some small and soft smile on his face, "HE SURVIVED!" he shouted, picked him up and walked towards Castel, but unfortunately, others that were with Danny didn't survive.

Ghosts decided, without Danny, that it will be better to send Sam, somewhere far, far away because she was carrying the new ghost king or a princess.

Frostbite walked in the castel, carrying Danny to his room. He put him on his bed and explained Sam what is going on.

"NO! I won't leave him!" She shouted and glared at Frostbite, she does not want to leave her love.

"But Sam, you need to go, it is for your own and Ghost Zone's good!" Frostbite explained and hoped that Sam will listen to him, but as always, she didn't want to leave Danny alone, in that helpless state. "Why do I need to leave for the good of the Ghost Zone?" She asked curiously.

"Because Sam you are carrying the new king or queen of the Ghost Zone," Frostbite explained, but that was not enough for Sam. It took hours to presued her to go to the Colorado, it was really hard for Sam to leave her Ghost Boy.

Sam picked up all her stuff that she will need and for the end she kissed Danny on his cheek, "Bye Danny," she whispered into his ear and went to the garage and drive out of the Ghost Zone with Specter Speeder.

When Sam left, Frostbite started to examine Danny's body. He was in really bad shape, the first bad sign is that Danny wasn't in his human form when he passed out, now he was in his ghost form.

"Oh Great One, what were they done to you?" Frostbite whispered and looked at Danny with the sorrow in his eyes. He checked for his heartbeat, but there was none. Same with his breathing.

Not soon after Frostbite finished his examination, Danny finally woke up.

He gasped and in the blink of the eye, he sat up, "W-what happened?" Danny asked, feeling some pain in his chest.

"Easy, Great One, you need to habituate on your new body," Frostbite answered.

"What new body?" Danny asked and tried to get up, but he felt some pain again in his chest and fall back onto the bed, "Try not to get up," Frostbite said, "I am really sorry that I need to tell you this, but you are full ghost."

"WHAT!?" Danny started to freak out, "H-how is that possible?!" Danny asked, still not believing his ears, he? A ghost? It can't be!

"No! It can't be," Danny said and looked at Frostbite eyes, looking for some kind of help.

"I am sorry, Great One, but I'm afraid that what I am saying is the truth," Frostbite said and at that, Danny started to cry, not knowing that ghosts can't cry.

When Frostbite saw that Danny was crying, he saw that there are some human emotions left.  
"But I think that this changes everything," Frostbite added and Danny looked at him with tears in his eyes. He didn't have any idea what clue did he show to Frostbite, "What changes everything?" Danny asked confused.

"You're crying, ghosts can't cry because they do not have a feeling of sadness, they have only a feeling of anger, love and happiness." Frostbite explained, "And? What is with that?" Danny asked, now all confused.

"Hm... Try to transform," Frostbite suggested, he was really curious now. With Danny's help, he was researching about Halfas, they are really rare and unique specie and one really important thing that Frostbite noticed in Halfas is that their transformation are strongly connected to their human emotions.

"Why? I probably even can't transform right now!"

"Great One, can you please just do it for me? I believe that maybe, just maybe, you are not a one thousand percent ghost," Frostbite explained and asked Danny one more time to transform.

"You serious!?" Danny asked and in his voice was a bit of hope again.

"Yes, I am, now can you please try to transform?" Frostbite asked him to try and transform in the ten minutes already three times. "Oh, yeah. Sorry." Danny said and concentrated on his ghost form.

Not soon after, around Danny showed two white rings and he transformed from Danny Phantom, into Danny Fenton. "H-how is that possible?" Danny asked in wonder and excitement that he can still transform.

"It looks like when you died, some part of humanity left in you, and surprisingly that part is your human emotions. Your transformation is strongly connected to your emotions so you automatically have an ability to transform." Frostbite explained, even he was amazed, it is still almost impossible for a ghost to have all human emotions.

"So, what that means? That I am not a full ghost?" Danny asked, still confused.

"Well, you are 99.8% ghost, the other one percent is your human emotions. Enough to call you a full ghost," When Frostbite said that, something else popped into Danny's head, "Where is Sam?" Danny asked, knowing her, she would already looking over him and help to heal faster.

"We sent her to Colorado, it is not safe for her to be here, humans declared war to the Ghost Zone," Frostbite said, hoping that Danny is not angry on ghosts because they sent Sam away out of his knowledge and that Danny won't say anything about helping humans, he was one of them and it didn't pass much time since he became a full ghost.

"You did well," Danny said, be was really glad that they sent Sam away, he never wanted her or anyone else to be in his crazy life or afterlife, "Frostbite, tell everyone to prepare for battle! We will soon attack the human world, and I'll be sure, that they got my message, strong and clear!"

* * *

**(A/n) Does somebody please have some advice to help me not to write chapters in one in the morning? Please leave the review...**


	9. Attack on GiW EP 09

**(A/n) *yawn* Good night...**

* * *

~Episode 9~ Attack on GiW

* * *

**(Two weeks later)**

Danny was finally at his feet with Frostbite next to him. Humans from the Earth continued to attack Phantom Utopia and some smallers lairs and kingdom I the Ghost Zone.

The Dora's kingdom is destroyed and she is killed at the end they killed her with some sort of poison. With the strength that left in her, she said to some ghost that was now level 4 to bring her amulet, that allows her to transform into a dragon, to the king. Danny didn't want to use it, so he locked it up somewhere in the castle, safe, far from humans and ghosts...

After humans destroyed Dora's kingdom, they destroy the Clockwork's lair, they managed to poison him somehow, but he was strong enough to fly towards Phantom Utopia. Frostbite managed to save him, but he lost half of his power. Clockwork couldn't manipulate time as before.

Now, the humans are planning to destroy Far Frozen and then finish their attack on Phantom Utopia, when they destroy it and kill the king, Ghost Zone will be easy to conquer.

"Do you know when will be their other strong attack?" Danny asked Frostbite, unfortunately Frostbite is the only one that Danny have right now, other members of the Ghost Council don't exist anymore thanks to humans, some members are protecting their homes, Sam is in Colorado, James is spying on humans the Earth and who knows where is Danny's family...

"I am not sure, but I heard that they will attack soon, much harder like these days," Frostbite answered, Danny sighed, he didn't know what did ghosts do to scare humans like that, there was only one way to stop them, but Danny wasn't happy because of it. No one didn't want war, war is bringing only evil, to both worlds.

"That's not good," Danny said and looked at the floor, he didn't know what to so expect to attack the humans, but there must be some other way.

"Great One, you know that there is no other way than attack," Frostbite said and put his ice hand on Danny's shoulder, it must be hard for Danny to attack the place where was he born, live, became a Halfa and had friends and family. Danny had one really good life back there.

"Yeah, I know," Danny said, still trying to think some other way than attack.

"Great One, I know that this is probably hard for you, but it's the only way,"

"You are right,"

"What's the attack plan?" Frostbite asked, it's better to end this madness now than after.

"No plan, I will choose few ghosts to attack the GiW. Humans should retreat for some time after that, besides GiW started all of this," Danny answered, he hoped that if he destroy GiW, he would leave a strong and clear message to back off.

"You sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Which ghosts will you choose, you know that most ghosts won't go willingly," Frostbite explained, he does not believe that ghosts would want to go to the human world and attack the ghost hunters that probably started all of this.

"I am planning to take Ember, Skulker, and Box Ghost," Danny answered and Frostbite couldn't believe that Danny wanted to take Box Ghost with him, but there are some sad news, "Unfortunately, Box Ghost can't go," Frostbite said.

"Why not?" Danny asked, he was really afraid that humans killed him.

"Box Ghost is watching his child because Lunch Lady -his wife is killed by peoples," Frostbite explained sad news. After that, Danny just can't ask Box Ghost for help...

"Oh, I am sorry for Box Ghost's lost," Danny said, "Then it's only Skulker, Ember and me," Danny said, he can't describe how sorry is he for the Body, to lose someone that you love is really hard and painful.

"May I ask, why did you want to bring Box Ghost with you?" Frostbite asked, he was really curious about why would Danny want to bring level 4 ghost, and annoying one too.

"Because he would be a great distraction so we could destroy the GiW inside out, but now I need to destroy it outside in because without Box Ghost, there is no way to get into the facility," Danny explained, he thought that Boxy would be the great distraction since he is really annoying.

"When are you planning the attack?" Frostbite asked and outside could be heard screaming, that means only one thing, humans are attacking again.

"As soon as possible," Danny said with a voice that he never used, it was a dark and evil voice, when Danny heard the screams outside, he thought that it was enough of talking, it's time to show the humans what did they attacked.

* * *

**-Line break-**

* * *

**(The next day)**

"Ok, everyone good with the plan?" Danny asked Ember and Skulker. Yesterday he managed to persuade them to come with him. They were hidden in the bush close to the GiW facility, but they were also distance from it not to turn on the Ghost Alarm.

"You will use your Ghostly wail to destroy the building while Skulker and I will cover for you," Ember said, she and Skulker were happy with the plan of it's about destroying something in the human word, especially something like GiW...

"Ok, ready?" Danny asked, Skulker and Ember nodded, "Ok, let's go," Danny said and turned invisible among with Ember and Skulker. After a few meters, they turned on the Ghost Alarm.

"Let's get this over with," Danny whispered to himself and took one big breath and then released his ghostly wail. The facility started to torn piece by piece, in it were about one hundred people and Danny didn't care, he just continued with his wail.

Soon, the building collapsed on the one hundred people, no one didn't survive, everything happened so fast that people even didn't have time to run out and defend themselves.

After all of that was over, he looked around and saw what he done, h-he killed all of these people, some of them probably had kids and families.

"What have I done?" Danny asked himself and not wanting to harm someone else, he flew away and after that, no one didn't see him.

**THE END of part 1**

* * *

**(A/n) This chapter can be the end of the story or a new beginning into interesting begging for the new part of this story, your call, if want me to continue it, review, but if you don't just say that or ignore this message, I hope you enjoyed.**


	10. Dino Manson EP 10

**(A/n) Hello everyone, guess what! I'll continue the story, but unfortunately it will be fourteen years in the future and there won't be Danny at the beginning, but don't worry, you'll see him ;) and since I'm in a good mood, I'll answer on some reviews...**

**Guest: Well, I can tell you only this, you will need to wait and find out, but if you do not want to wait, then I'm afraid that you will need to travel through my darkest corners of my imagination.  
**

**Elnine27: Why are you so evil! I think it's better to live Sam without *BEEP* because she will be a *BEEP* and also there will be *BEEP* to help her, besides, Sam is good without *BEEP* and still knows how to protect herself without *BEEP*, but when I think about it, Sam's *BEEP* would be cool at the end... I'll see about it, but if I give Sam *BEEP* it would be somewhere at the end of the story**

**Sally. yang: Tnx, I'm glad that you like it...**

**KT: I can tell you this, the truth will come soon, but it wouldn't be nice, MUHAHAHAHA! I'm evil, I know that, XD**

**Thank you all on the reviews and I have one small question. Why did you decide to review now and not before?**

* * *

**Beginning of the part 2**

~Episode 10~ Dino Manson

**(Fourteen years later)**

* * *

Dino Manson, a son of Sam Manson and Danny Fenton/Phantom, but unfortunately, Dino didn't know who was his real father, no one didn't, talk about him, even his mother.

Before fourteen years, when Dino was a little, there was a war between humans and ghosts and it still didn't finish, but many people assume that it did finish since there wasn't any battle or something in the last fourteen years.

Dino didn't know much about the war, only some small things he was taught in the school and some things from her mother, but she also didn't know exactly what happened. She is always saying that that's a family history, but Dino just do not get it what she is meaning by that.

Sam was still in Colorado, awaiting some news is it safe to go back into the Ghost Zone, but what worried her the most is Danny. She didn't get any news expect some small details from the ghosts and news. All what she knew is that Danny, using his ghostly wail, destroyed the GiW into the dust and at the end, just ran away. Sam didn't know why, but she knew that Danny wouldn't run away just like this, something was wrong.

She was scared to tell her son, Dino, the truth about his father, who knows how will he react, it would be easier if Danny is here. Dani knew to visit Sam and Dino one year later, after Danny destroys the GiW. Dani knew to visit every second day, but after one month, she stopped and never came back.

Sam didn't talk to Tucker anymore when she finds out that he is responsible for the war and so many deaths, but she couldn't believe how people can be so stupid! Almost all humans died in the Ghost Zone, there is now about one thousand dead people in the Ghost Zone and no one didn't care about it, there were about one million ghosts that lost their powers, got wounded really bad and or dissolved and of course, no one didn't care. People on Earth are nothing more than monsters.

Unfortunately, kids didn't know any details about the war, only the basics and that's all and they never heard for Fenton's, Danny Phantom, Dani Phantom and some more famous ghosts and Halfas and no one didn't speak about it. Many people think that this war is a tragedy, but Sam doesn't believe them, she thinks that people want's to destroy the ghosts once and for all.

But that's not all, now, Dino is old fourteen years old, but unfortunately, he does not have any friends, even that can be with him like Sam and Tucker did when Danny got his powrers, they were always here for Danny when he was younger.

Personally, Sam thinks that it's her fault that Dino don't have any friends, she is allowing him too much and maybe, because of that, he is considered a freak, but Sam just couldn't help herself, Dino looked just like his father. He had his toxic green eyes, they were exactly the same, but his eyes didn't glow like Danny's. Dino also had a black messy hair that was mixed with white and gray, it looked really nice on him, but Dino thought that it was stupid and wanted to color it in black, but Sam didn't allow him because he looked cute like that.

* * *

_**-Line break-**_

* * *

Sam was at home, watching a picture of her and Danny from the wedding. Today was a day when Danny got his powers for the first time, luckily, Dino didn't show any sign of ghost powers still what can mean only two things, he is hiding it like Danny did from his parents, or Dino won't get any powers.

Sam sighed, she thinks that it's better if Dino do not have any powers, however, they would be helpful, but it will also cause him some really big problems, but there is one more problem, if Danny won't make an appearance in the next four years, Dino will become a next king of the Ghost Zone. Sam is really glad that no one knows that Dino is now the prince of the Ghost Zone, even he does not know that!

Sam heard the doors closing and decided to check who came in. She got up and walked towards the front door, but all what she saw is a beaten up son with a black, long-sleeve shirt and blue pants with a pair of two ordinary black shoes.

Dino was full of cuts and bruises, "W-what happened to you?!" Sam asked, concerned and ran towards her son to hug him.

"There were a few boys that chased me, I started to run, but it looks like I wasn't fast enough," Dino answered like he blames himself for what happened, Sam noticed that, "Oh honey, it's not your fault, they are just ordinary jerks," Sam said and examined his face that was full of cuts, "Come, let's clean your wounds," Sam said with a gentle voice like every mother and put her hand on the Dino's shoulder.

She leader him im the living room and he sat on the sofa with Sam next to him. She took out her first aid kit that was under the sofa and opened it, but when she prepared everything and went to clean her son's cuts on the face, she noticed that he is healing really fast, in ten minutes the cuts will be gone!

Sam hesitated on cleaning her son's cuts because he will heal completely about ten minutes, "Mom? Is something wrong?" Dino asked, with concern in his voice. Something was wrong and he knew it.

"No, son. Go to your room, you need to rest," Sam said and Dino, without any words, left in his room and lay on the bed, "I just wish that I know who is my father," Dino whispered and looked at his arm, but what really surprised him and scared him was that his arm was gone for a few seconds, he wanted to scream and call his mom, but decided not to, this surely wasn't some normal desies, it was more like his arm went invisible. _"That was not normal! Maybe it's just a hallucination since I'm tired," _Dino thought, he was telling himself that it was just a hallucination, that it can't be real!

When Dino was ready to go to sleep a bit, someone knocked on the door, "I'll get it," Sam shouted and after that, Dino decided to ignore to who was his mother talking to, it wasn't one of his businesses.

Sam opened the doors and saw a ghost with white hair that had spikes, white jumpsuit with a black hood and a red cape. The ghost had blood red eyes, fangs and looked more mature then Sam can remember, "James!?" She asked and ran towards him, she was so glad that she can see him again, she thought that he was dead! He saved Danny and Jazz with their last fight with Vlad, now he is in the thermos.

Sam hugged James, he missed her, but not so much as Danny, "I have a message for you," James said and handed over the black envelope with a white DP symbol. Sam looked at the envelope and immediately released James from her bear hug, she took the letter and looked at it, it really was from Danny, "Thank you," she said and started to cry, "Wanna come in?" She asked and James accepted the offer, but Sam still couldn't believe, Danny is out there, somewhere...

* * *

**(A/n) This is it for this chapter, don't afraid to tell me what do you think ;)**


	11. Keep an eye on him EP 11

**(A/n) Here I am, even with the new chapter! Oh... And guys... If you want me to upload faster this story, then I would suggest you to vote on the poll that's on my profile...**

**And now let's answer on your reviews ;)**

**Elnine27: Don't worry, you didn't sound pussy in any way and don't worry, you'll see Aragon's reaction because it's already in the plan...**

**LunaTheBlackWolf: Wrong, Dino is the real name, even one singer in my place is called Dino (no, I didn't named Dino by him)**

**KT: So you wished it, so shall it be...**

**WARNING: I wrote this chapter with extremely big toothache because I went to the orthodontist and got dental braces *ouch***

* * *

_**-The last time-**_

_Sam opened the doors and saw a ghost with white hair that had spikes, white jumpsuit with a black hood and a red cape. The ghost had blood red eyes, fangs and looked more mature then Sam can remember, "James!?" She asked and ran towards him, she was so glad that she can see him again, she thought that he was dead! He saved Danny and Jazz with their last fight with Vlad, now he is in the thermos._

_Sam hugged James, he missed her, but not so much as Danny, "I have a message for you," James said and handed over the black envelope with a white DP symbol. Sam looked at the envelope and immediately released James from her bear hug, she took the letter and looked at it, it really was from Danny, "Thank you," she said and started to cry, "Wanna come in?" She asked and James accepted the offer, but Sam still couldn't believe, Danny is out there, somewhere..._

* * *

~Episode 11~ Keep an eye on him

* * *

"So... How's the young prince?" James asked when he sat down in the living room on the sofa. He didn't want nothing to eat or drink...

"You mean my son, right?" Sam asked, she knew that Dino the prince,but she just can't use on it, that's the reason why did she ask that silly question, she just wanted to make sure.

"That's correct," James answered, "I just wanted to make sure that he is ok... Many ghosts are a bit worried about him..."

"Why are they worried about him?" Sam asked curiously, if ghosts were worried, then, is something wrong?

"Well, he is the prince of the Ghost Zone," James was cut off by some red mist that came out from his mouth, but at least Sam didn't notice. James decided to ignore it and continued with his sentence, "And will take over the crown if Danny do not show on the light in this four years. Only I know that he is alive and now you too since he wanted to," James explained, but he does not know how to explain that Danny is now a full ghost. He will let Danny to say that to Sam. "Did he showed some signs of the ghost powers?" James asked.

"Today I noticed a healing factor, but not the rest. He is probably hiding it like Danny did from his parents or he still didn't develop them," Sam answered, she was, as did James, worried about Dino, he already needed to get his powers.

"Nothing else, like invisibility and intangibility?" James asked.

"Unfortunately, no," Sam answered.

"Hm... Ok... We'll see what will be at the end, he can't hide it forever," James said and looked at the clock on his mobile, "Wow, look at the time. I need to go, call me if you notice some signs of the ghost powers," he said and gave Sam one small piece of the paper on which was written his phone number.

"Bye, I hope we'll see soon," James said, turned invisible and intangible and flew away, to Sam it looked like he just disappeared.

Sam whispered and opened the letter that James brought from Danny. She took out some small piece of paper on which was written, with the green ectoplasam, 'Keep an eye on him'

Sam reads that short message and let out a small smile, he do care about his son...

* * *

_**-Line break-**_

* * *

Dino was lying in his room on the bed, thinking about when his hand turned invisible for a few seconds. Did that really happened, or was it just an illusion.

As did Dino think why did his hand turned invisible, something else went through his head. At the beginning he didn't care who was the person that came to visit, but now he got a bit curious.

Dino got up and went downstairs, just enough that he can see and hear the conversation and not to be noticed.

"So, how's the young prince?" Dino heard the question from the mysterious and somehow really weird man. It was a man that you definitely don't see everyday. The man had white hair with some spikes. It had some kind of jumpsuit with a black hood and a red cape. But what caught Dino's eye the most is the man's fangs and blood red eyes, the most weird thing is that the man had some unnatural white glow around him.

_"What prince?" _Dino thought and continued to listen the conversation.

"You mean my son, right?" Dino couldn't believe what his mom just said! _"I can't be a prince! I'm just an ordinary freak! Nothing more!_

"That's correct, " the mysterious man said and now, Dino gasped, he didn't know what to do, he was so surprised, confused and scared that he even didn't heard the rest of the conversation.

_"No! That can't be true! Maybe I have a lost twin brother! There is no way that I am a prince!" _Dino thought, he is not, and never will be a prince, unfortunately he do was cutnot know about his true origin.

Dino's thoughts were cut off by some red mist that came out from the mysterious man's mouth. Dino was one hundred percent sure that that isn't normal or natural. He didn't know why, but he was sure that that man wasn't a human, and he was right.

From Dino's mouth escaped some blue mist, yes, blue mist. Dino thought that nothing can surprise him now after his hand turned invisible, but the blue mist coming from his month is just too much!

Dino didn't listen the whole conversation, but at the end of it, he saw how did mysterious man just disappeared in the nowhere and even didn't leave any trace. Is that means that a mysterious man is actually a _GHOST!_

"No! It can't be..." Dino whispered and not soon after regretted because of it because it looks like Sam heard him.

She got up and slowly started to walk towards Dino's direction. _"Uh-oh," _Dino though and slowly backed away and tripped by something, he screamed for a half second.

Sam came to the place where did Dino fall and he went into the panic mode. If his mom finds out that he was spying on her, nothing will went good, but the weird thing is that Sam didn't notice that her son is right in front of her nose.

Dino got up and waved his hand in front of Sam's nose, but she even didn't blink. Dino wanted to scream when he saw that his whole body turned invisible, but he didn't scream because of the two reasons... The first one because his mom was right in front of his nose and the second reason is because he felt like the invisibility is part of him and somehow he had a feeling like there is more surprises that are waiting him...

Sam went out from the living room and Dino decided to use the moment to take a one quick look at the letter that his mom got. Still invisible somehow, he walked towards the small table that was in front of the sofa and the first thing that caught his attention was the envelope.

The envelope was black with the white DP symbol. He opened it and took out the letter. "Keep an eye on him," Dino readed out loud, "Keep an eye on who exactly?" He asked himself and seriously started to think that his mom is some kind of super secret agent or spy or something like that, but his mom wasn't cool enough for something like that!

Dino didn't notice, but he turned visible again and after that Sam came back to the living room. "Dino, what are you doing?" Sam asked with a bit of anger in her voice, she wasn't glad that Dino was reading the letter without her knowledge or permission.

"It fall on the floor and I picked it up?" Dino lied, but unfortunately he wasn't a good liar.

"Aha, and I'm the queen of England. You are grounded young man! No video games for a week!" Sam shouted angrily, but she also had a feeling like she needs to tell her son about his real father, but he wasn't ready, at least not yet...

* * *

**(A/n) This is it, I hope you like this chapter as the rest of them, please review and sorry if in this chapter is lot of errors, but I updated my spelling and grammar checker and its not good as before, it looks like I will need to send my eighteen bug report, lol**


	12. The legend about Phantom EP 12

**(A/n) I do not know why, but I have some really big need to write this chapter...**

**Review... Anybody?**

* * *

~Episode 12~ The legend about Phantom

* * *

**(The next day)**

"Dino! Wake up!" Sam called her son. He needs to get ready if he doesn't want to late for school. Sam waited for Dino's response for a minute. "Wake up you lazy butt!" She shouted again, bubyill no response from Dino. She decided to go to his room and see what's going on, but Dino has been just a hard sleeper, he was sleeping and apparently even his alarm clock didn't wake him up, but it's not the first time.

"Dino... Wake up..." Sam called him with the gentle mother's voice and shook him a bit, when she saw that Dino is not responding, she shook him a bit harder.

"Ugh... What is going on?" Dino asked, still half asleep. Sam smiled at his son, he was just so adorable... "I'm sorry that I woke you up, but you'll late for school if you don't move," she said and Dino's eyes widen, "WAIT! WHAT!" he shouted and with speed of the lighting got up from the bed, it is a miracle that he didn't trip over and fall.

Sam went out of Dino's room to give him so privacy. Meanwhile Dino was at his clothes, thinking what to wear. He put on an ordinary white T-shirts and on that a black leather jacket that Sam bought him a long time ago, but from some reason he didn't want to wear it. He also put a black baggy jeans. At the end, he took out and put on some red converse shoes. Sam told him that the shoes were from his dad when he was his age, but Dino didn't believe her...

He usually wears a black, long-sleeved shirt, a blue pants and an one ordinary pair of two black shoes. He didn't know, why did he make a sudden change in clothes, but when he looked himself in the mirror, he knew that he really likes the combination...

Dino ran downstairs, despite his mom's warnings. "Dino! Are you running again downstairs!" She shouted and Dino froze in the place. He was like an ice sculpture. "Um... No?" He answered unsure.

"Ugh... Never mind," Sam answered, she thinks that she will quit with warnings, if Dino wants to hurt himself, so be it. "Come, you'll late for school," Sam called and Dino somehow managed to unfreeze himself. "Coming!" He shouted and ran towards the table on which was 'garbage'. He thought that he will vomit when he saw a grass on one piece of pumpernickel bread.

"I'll think that I'll skip breakfast. Gotta go, bye!" Dino said, picked up his things and hurried out of the house. He know that his mom is an ultra recyclo vegetarian, but the breakfast was just too much!

* * *

_**-Line break-**_

* * *

It was Dino's last period and every student got bored by now expect him. He had a history class and what everyone thinks that is boring, he thinks that is interesting, except the World War I and a World War II, he feels sorry for all that innocent victims that died during that two wars, but Ms. Gray **(A/n yes, Valerie Gray)** really knows how to describe it good.

History in her class was never boring for Dino and he was one of her best students. Dino was writing some notes and then suddenly he dropped his pencil. _"Hm... That's weird..." _He thought and picked his pencil again, but what surprised him is that pencil passed straight through his hand.

"Um... Is something wrong, Mr. Manson?" asked. She knew who was Dino and that he is the son of Danny Fenton/Phantom and Sam Manson, she is keeping an eye on him since she got a message from Danny that was saying to watch on his son, Dino.

Ms. Gray didn't say to Sam that she is in town, and she is planning to keep it that way. She knows how Sam knows to get too reacting and overprotective. Sam always had something against her.

"No, Ms. Gray, everything is fine," Dino said with the quiet and shy voice, not soon after, the bell for the end of the class rang and every kid ran out of the classroom except Dino. He just walked out like a normal person and not like some wild animal.

Curiosity in Dino was getting stronger and stronger and instead that he went to the bus stop, he went to the place where did he went only five times in his life, the library.

* * *

_**-Line break-**_

* * *

Dino walked into the library and thought that he will pass out when he saw how many books are in here. He just wanted to run out, screaming, but decided not to in order if he wants to figure out what that DP symbol means that he saw on the envelope. But one thing was for sure, that DP symbol is not from human word from the words on letters were written by some green liquid and it was glowing too.

Dino walked towards the section about ghosts, but he just couldn't believe how many books were there, it will probably take him months, if not years to find the right book. He sighed and took out the first book. "How to make the working ghost detector by Maddie and Jack Fenton" Dino read the name of the first book he picked up and not soon after put it back in its place. He does not need a book about how to make a ghost detector, although, it could ne usefully.

He skipped a few books and took out another one, "How to catch a ghost by Guys in White?" Dino read the name of the book and immediately put it back on its place. His mother used to tell him stories about what did GiW done with ghosts. Dino hated them a lot, no one deserves such torture, even ghosts.

_"Ugh..." _Dino thought, _"This will be much harder than I thought,"_

When everything seemed worse for the young boy, some man walked towards him. "Hello, young boy, can I help you somehow?" The man asked with the gentle voice. The man had short black hair, sky blue eyes, a pink plaid shirt, a black pants and a black shoes. Dino didn't know why, but the man seemed somehow familiar to him.

From Dino's mouth escaped some blue mist as did at the same time, from the man's mouth, escaped the red mist. The man noticed that from Dino's mouth escaped the blue mist and he gave him a suspicious look.

"Brrr... Is it just me or is it cold in here?" Dino asked to cover his blue mist coming from his mouth.

"No, it is cold in here," James answered and the lady next to them that overheard the conversation just looked at them, it was hot as hell out there and they are feeling cold. At the end, she went on...

"Um... Sir... You are the one that is working here, right?" Dino asked.

"Yes, I am the one working here. James Master, at your service, but you can just call me James, my pr-" James stopped talking when he noticed that he started to act towards Dino like he is a prince, "I mean friend," he correct himself.

"Thanks James, do you maybe have a piece of paper and a pen?" Dino asked.

"On your luck, I have. Why?" James asked and reached towards the pocket in his hands and took out a small and yellow list of paper, and an ordinary small blue pen.

"Thank you James," Dino said and started slowly to draw on the yellow paper a letter 'D' in which was a letter 'P', "Do you maybe know a book where I can find some informations about this symbol?" Dino asked and handed over the pen and the paper to James.

"Hm... You came to the right place..." James answered and at that moment he also knew that Dino saw the letter from Danny, and now Dino is probably looking for some answers. He knew that the day will the boy will start searching for some answers, but no one didn't want to listen.

"Hm... There are many books in which is this symbol, but you are not an ordinary customer, are you?" James asked, if the ghosts and Danny wants that the boy will be their new king if Danny don't show up, then the boy needs to be ready to know about his family history, but unfortunately that decision is not up to James, but he can always help him to figure it out. Sam and ghosts can't just tell him '_Hi, you are the new king of the Ghost Zone because your father, that is a ghost, didn't show up' _that would be crazy and the boy wouldn't believe them and probably will refuse to listen and the Ghost Zone will be without their new king. James known that Sam and Danny don't want to tell the boy the truth because they want to protect him, but boy needs to know, about everything what happened...

"No, I am not an ordinary customer. I am searching for some answers like who am I, what's going on and who is my real father. I just hope that the symbol can help me..." Dino said and James smiled, the boy really is Danny's son.

"I thought so," James said, "Please, follow me,"

"Ok..." Dino said and started to follow James in silent. They walked towards the James cabinet.

"Um... What now?" Dino asked confused, all what he see is a desk, a bunch of books all around and one old bookshelf.

"If you want answers, then you'll move that bookshelf," James said, he just wanted to see how strong Dino really is...

"Ok..." Dino said, but before he moved the bookshelf, he asked, "You are not an ordinary person, are you?"

At that, James just smiled, "No, I am not, and neither are you. You'll find when the time comes," he said and Dino habe him 'aha' look before he moved the bookshelf away from the wall and saw a green with a bit of black swirling vortex... "What is that?" Dino asked and stepped away, he was scared, but really scared, he never saw anything like that in his whole life!

James looked at the boy confused, he never heard for the portal that leads to the Ghost Zone?! What are they teaching those kids this days! "It's a portal that leads to the place where ghosts live," he explained.

"Aha... You mean the Ghost Zone?"

"Yes," James said and sighed, _'At least he knows what's the Ghost Zone' _he thought.

"So... What now?"

"What do you think?"

"Wait! We are going into the Ghost Zone!" Dino shouted, not knowing should he be happy, excited or scared.

"Yep..." James answered and gave his arm to Dino, "So... You ready?" He asked and Dino let out a big smile, "I was born ready," he answered and take James's hand.

They together walked through the portal and Dino was nothing then amazed. He didn't know why, but he felt like he truly belong here. There was the only thing that made Dino angry, it was destroyed lairs, dead bodies and dissolved ectoplasam, he never thought that people are capable for doing something horrible like that.

James knew what Dino was thinking, he probably thought how humans are horrible things or something like that, "Don't be angry on humans, they'll always make a mistake.

"And you are telling that like you are not one of them..."

"Who said I am?"

"Wait! So you are..."

"Yes and no... It's complicated."

"I don't understand," Dino said confused.

"Not yet... But after you read a book about that symbol you showed me, I'm sure that some of your questions will be answered," James said

"Ok... But why did you brought me here?"

"You said that you are not an ordinary person, right?" James said and started to walk towards the old, floating and glowing library with Dino following him.

* * *

_**-Line Break-**_

* * *

James opened the doors for Dino to see, the boy gasped at the sight, there were books everywhere, Dino never saw so many books in one place, but one thing caught his eye. It was an empty, old, desk on which were some old and dusty books, and on one green book was some old Chinese, porcelain vase with a blue dragon on it.

"Who is the owner of this place?" Dino asked, "And why is it looks so abandoned?"

"Well... Someone needed to take over the library after humans dissolved the Ghost Writer in the ectoplasam. Unfortunately, I do not spending much time in here, it is hard to search for some new books. I can't just type the story like Ghost Writer could." James explained and smiled when he saw that Dino decided to pick up the book. "My brother kept me locked by BlueDragon?" Dino readed the name of the book and the author, he opened the book and saw a short note which was saying _'Special thanks to Danny Phantom and Sam Mansom for helping me to break out from my prison' _

Dino dropped the book and James ran towards him. "DINO! You ok? What happened?" James shouted. He was scared and confused, he needs to protect the boy, not kill him!

"I'm sorry, but I just got really shocked... How is that possible that my mom is mentioning in this note?" Dino asked shocked and scared.

James smiled, "The answer you are looking for is not in this book, it is written by Dora, the book is not even written by the author I'm looking for. Wait here and don't touch anything if you don't want that books bite you." He said and walked away.

Dino thought that James is crazy and decided to pick up one of the books from the bookshelf, but on Dino's surprise, the book did try to bite him!

Not soon after, James came back with a one big, but really big and black book.

"What's that?" Dino asked, not believing that book can be so big. It was just impossible for Dino's mind to process and he thought that he will pass out at the slightest thought that he will need to read all of that in order to find some answers.

"Here," James gave the book to Dino, "It is written by the owner of that 'DP' symbol," he said and Dino looked at the book's cover. The cover looked exactly the same as the envelope from that letter that his mother get. The book's cover was all black and in the middle was a white 'DP' symbol and at the bottom of the boom was name of the author, written by green letters, '_Written by Danny Phantom' _

"Read it with respect, and don't let anything happen to it because it is the only copy," James added, "This book is about the legendary warrior that helped in the darkest hours and as the legend says, he will step out of the shadows when he will be most needed."

"Wow, just wow." Dino left without words.

"It really is," James said and with that he headed out of the library with Dino, but they didn't know that they walked straight into the trap.

"Stop right there," someone shouted and aimed at James. When James got a better look, he recognized the man as Agent K with his army. There is no way that James can fight them and win, he needs a miracle to do something like that, but he'll do anything in his power to protect Dino, son of Danny Phantom and Sam Manson, a future king of the Ghost Zone.

James's eyes widen at the sight, in front of them was a whole army, "Dino, go behind me," he said with a completely different voice, it was full of authority, like the voice of the warrior that was in every war and that saw everything.

"Well, well, well... Look what we got here," some man said and then came out of his hiding. James recognized the man immediately, as did Dino. The only difference is that Dino saw the president, Tucker Foley and James saw an enemy, the man that started the war and betrayed his best friend.

"Do you have something to say in your defense?" Tucker asked.

"Actually, I have a question, why did you betray him like that?" James asked, he still couldn't believe that after so long time of friendship, Tucker could stab a knife into Danny's back. Tucker stayed silent. James didn't how, but Tucker looked somehow different and that black sunglasses really looked good on him!

"None of your business," Tucker answered, "And who is that behind your back?" He asked and looked a bit better at the boy and saw that he is holding a black book with white 'DP' symbol, "It's him, isn't it? He is son of Danny and Sam."

"None of your business," James answered at the same way Tucker did answer on his question. He noticed that a few man's were aiming at him, so he transformed into his ghost form. Dino gasped when he saw that some black rings showed around James's body. They splited and transformed him into a ghost that Dino saw talking to his mother yesterday.

Dino gasped one more time. He just couldn't believe it. The man that is trying to help him to find some answers is a _GHOST! _The young boy even didn't have a chance to ask a question because everyone started to fire at James and him. Unfortunately, before James had a time to create a while, a billed, made half of metal and half of ectoplasam, shot him in his right shoulder.

James screamed out of pain and when guys were reloading their weapons, James decided to strike back. He used all in his power to stop them for hurting Dino or/and him, but it just wasn't enough. James was caught in the anti-ghost net, so he can't phase through it or break it, and now they were ready to kill the future king of the Ghost Zone, but then, out of nowhere, some ghost in gold showed up.

The ghost landed and raised his head and glared at Tucker's army with his golden eyes. Tucker gulped, but he was also confused, Danny needed to be dead, no one didn't see him for fourteen years except James.

The ghost turned his head and sent a smile to Dino before he jumped into the air and defeated the whole army, leaving Tucker unprotected.

Danny looked at his old friend, but he wasn't angry, he was sad, so sad that a tear escaped from his eye. He turned around and left Tucker alone, he didn't even touch him! Instead, he turned around and glared at James, "You and me will have a little talk," Danny said, with the exactly same voice that he had fourteen years ago. Then Danny looked at his son's green eyes that were examining him. Danny just wanted to run towards his son and give him a bear hug, saying that everything will be fine, but Danny knew that he can't, Dino can't know about him, at least before he is ready.

As did Dino watched how did Danny flew away, only one thing was going in his mind. That ghost had a white 'DP' symbol...

* * *

**(A/n) Wow... It took me a few days to write this chapter... I"m exhausted, I have a feeling like all of my ideas were drained...**


	13. Worried Mother EP 13

**(A/n) Here it is, a 13th chapter... For now, updates for this story are going nice, even if I could do better, but what worries me is the other six stories that are waiting to be written...**

**Pls review... Anybody?**

* * *

~Episode 13~ Worried Mother

* * *

It was late, but really late and Dino was walking home with the book that James gave him. He still couldn't believe that James, the library man, was a ghost! Unfortunately, James didn't say nothing to Dino, he somehow freed himself from the anti-ghost net, took Dino and flew back to the human world. The last thing that Dino saw from him is that he flew off dramatically.

Dino sighed as did he reached for the knob on the doors from his house. His mom would probably be really angry at him from coming home so late. He just hoped that his mom was sleeping, but then he would need to lead a conversation the next morning. Dino couldn't imagine how angry will his mom be at him.

He opened the doors and when he came in and closed the doors he saw his mom's worried and angry face. Dino hid the big book behind him, hoping that his mom won't notice.

"Dino! Where had you been!?" Dino's mother shouted at him angrily, but in Sam's voice was more fear than anger.

"Um... At the library?" Dino's answer was more like a question than an answer, even if Dino was telling a truth, kinda. He was in the Ghost Zone in the library. Sam bought the half lie since she noticed a big black book behind her son's back, but that made her curious, the book was not ordinary and definitely not from the human world, you could see that by the books white, but faith white glow.

"Can I see that book?" Sam asked.

"Um... What book?" Dino asked nervously and tried to act stupid.

" Don't be silly, sweetie... I'm talking about the book behind your back, can I see it?" Sam asked, she wants to know about that book...

"Oh, that book." Dino said and showed the cover of the book to his mother.  
At that moment, Sam's eyes widen and she also gasped, it was not possible for her son to have that book. It needed to be with James in the library!

Sam took the book from Dino's hands and sat on the sofa. She opened it and after she read a first sentence, she knew about what the book was about. It was about Danny's life from the first day he got his powers.

"Where did you get that?" Sam asked, not believing what is in front of her. She knew that this will end really bad.

"I got it from James," Dino answered, he doesn't' see the point of lying anyway and he knew that his mom and everyone around him were keeping something from him, "Mom, what is that you are not telling me?" He asked.

Sam was quiet for a few minutes, Dino really knows how to give her a hard time. In one hand, Sam just wanted to tell her son the truth, but in second hand, Sam was just scared to tell him the truth, what if he is not ready? What if Dino thinks like he is some kind of freak after he finds out the truth. "You are just not ready," Sam answered on the boy's question.

"Then, when will I be ready?" Dino asked curious. Sam didn't know that, but she had some feeling that, after Dino reads that book, he would be ready for everything. "Hm... Let's make a deal... If you read this book from the beginning to the end, I will tell you everything...' Sam said.

"Aha... And how can I trust you?"

""Because I promise. Now, go to your room. Tomorrow is Saturday and you will have a plenty of time to read that book..."

"Ok,mom," Dino said, took his book and went to his room. He just can't wait to read that book!

* * *

**(A/n) Please forgive me that this chapter is short, but it's really late and all what I want is to go to sleep. I hope you don't mind and after all, I did update something at least...**


	14. Paper from the book EP 14

**(A/n) *Sigh* School started and you know what that means, no more hours spent on the FF :'(**

**There is a new story on my profile (The Fight of the Afterlife), it's AstroPhantom's and my first collab, so we'll be really happy if you took time to read it. It's about when Danny got kidnapped by some man and now he is in Texas, forced to fight other ghosts.**

**Um... Review... Anyone?**

* * *

_**-The last time-**._

"Where did you get that?" Sam asked, not believing what is in front of her. She knew that this will end really bad.

_"I got it from James," Dino answered, he doesn't' see the point of lying anyway and he knew that his mom and everyone around him were keeping something from him, "Mom, what is that you are not telling me?" He asked._

_Sam was quiet for a few minutes, Dino really knows how to give her a hard time. In one hand, Sam just wanted to tell her son the truth, but in second hand, Sam was just scared to tell him the truth, what if he is not ready? What if Dino thinks like he is some kind of freak after he finds out the truth. "You are just not ready," Sam answered on the boy's question._

_"Then, when will I be ready?" Dino asked curious. Sam didn't know that, but she had some feeling that, after Dino reads that book, he would be ready for everything. "Hm... Let's make a deal... If you read this book from the beginning to the end, I will tell you everything...' Sam said._

_"Aha... And how can I trust you?"_

_""Because I promise. Now, go to your room. Tomorrow is Saturday and you will have a plenty of time to read that book..."_

_"Ok,mom," Dino said, took his book and went to his room. He just can't wait to read that book!_

* * *

~Chapter 14~ Paper from the book

* * *

Dino didn't mind that it was late, he decided to start to reading that book anyway. He took a one good look at the cover of the book. He looked at it with respect and opened it. The first page was blank, but the second page was where the story begins.

He started to read it and after the first sentence he was amazed, but not soon after, he got really confused because his mother was mentioned in the story and the president **(A/n Tucker gotten selected as a president after 'The Time of Darkness'') **in their younger age.

The story was following the 14 years old boy, with his two best friends. The boy, named Danny Fenton, had an 16 years old sister, Jazz, that was thinking like an adult, and parents as the ghost hunters.

According to the third page, Danny went into the ghost portal that was, according to his parents, broken.

Under the persuasion of Danny's best friends, he went into the portal and accidentally push the on button, what caused the portal to turn on, but Danny didn't have time to run out of the portal. As the result, a lot of ectoplasam got into his body and fused with his DNA, turning him into the half ghost, Halfa.

Dino stopped reading, there is no way that Danny turned into the half ghost, but come to think about this last few days, Dino remembered how did his hand turned invisible, or that time when his whole body turned invisible.

Dino noticed that on the every page of the book, in the left corner, was a date, it was probably the date that was saying when all of this happened. Quickly, Dino got up and went to check put his calendar on the mobile and saw that the date on the book, and it came up, that the date, when he first time noticed that his hand turned invisible, was the same as in the book, and to make things more suspicious, he was fourteen, he has been old just like Danny when he became a half ghost.

Dino gasped and backed away from the book. It's not possible that someone can be half ghost and there is no way, that he is half ghost! That can't be true!

At the end, curiosity becomes stronger and Dino took the book, but he didn't continue reading from where did he stop, instead he jumped onto the last few pages.

Dino started to read and gasped when he figured out about what it is. It was about the war, between humans and ghosts, in details. He just couldn't believe. He always wondered what really happened, he knew that what they taught him in school wasn't all.

Before Dino went to sleep, he just wanted to read one more page. He was reading it with admiration and respect. Humans shot some poisonous missile and one ghost risked his afterlife just to save others. He almost died, but unfortunately, all who he wanted to save didn't have luck as he did.

The ghost that wanted to save everyone was in some sort of coma and while he was in it, James went to the human world to see what's going on.

Dino stopped reading, in this life story of some ghost, James was involved too! That can explain almost everything and from this day on, Dino won't watch people as he used to...

He jawned and then, some blue mist escaped from his mouth. Dino was confused, he looked around, but there was no one. At the end, he thought that the blue mist was just a product from his imagination.

He put the book on the floor, but then saw that some kind of paper was in the book. He pulled it out and on a small piece of paper was written _'Meet me today at that old abandoned house at the end of the street' _Dino was confused by that, there wasn't nothing on the paper that would reveal who sent it.

Dino just sighed and decided that he would go and check it out tomorrow. To be honest, he was scared to visit that abandoned house, he heard some rumors that the house is haunted by some powerful ghost, but that can't be true, right?

He sighed and shut down the light. When Dino closed his eyes, there was only one thing in his head, _'How did that paper came in the book and wlwho put it in?' _he thought, before he started reading the book, there wasn't any kind of paper. With tthat finally thought, Dino fall asleep.

* * *

**(A/n) *yawn* If you need someone to sleep instead of you, call me, I'm even for free!**


	15. Danny Phantom EP 15

**(A/n) Guess who's back and better than ever! I'm really sorry for not uploading for so long, but I was busy with writing my Halloween Special (Halloween Wish) And I also had school... Now I need to go back on track... It's so hard! I lost the touch with all of my stories!**

* * *

~Episode 15~ Danny Phantom

* * *

Dino wanted to go and check out that abounded building, as the note said to visit it, but unfortunately he couldn't because he was still grounded, but some other 'amazing' plan hit in his head.

Now it was Monday and Dino got ready for school even one hour earlier than he supposed. Sam noticed this and gave him a weird look. He usually needed to literally be thrown him out of the bed every morning to get up on time and get ready for school.

"What brings you out so early?" Sam asked in shock, confusion and joy. She just didn't know what to think, especially when she thought that Dino was overshadowed or something when she saw him walking downstairs so early.

"I just had a good night's sleep, mom. If you don't mind, I'll go and walk to school and can I please skip the breakfast?" Dino asked, eying at the salad that his mom made, there was a tomato, onion, carrot, and... Something that only god knows what is that purple thingy in it.

Sam was really happy that her son wanted to walk towards school instead of taking the bus or running if he is late for the bus or her driving him to the school, but she needed to sigh when Dino said asked if he can skip the breakfast that she had made, but it really wasn't that bad!

"Fine, you can skip the breakfast, now go if you wish to walk to school and not running as the last time," Sam answered and Dino gave her a goodbye kiss on her cheek.

"Okay, thanks, I love you!" Dino said and with that closed the doors.

He started walking, but instead going towards the school, he changed his path and walked towards that old and abandoned house, but when he finally reached it, a blue mist escaped from Dino's mouth and not soon after that he bumped into some fourteen years old boy.

The boy was... Um... The boy was actually a ghost!? Dino took a few steps back, he just didn't know what to do. He just bumped into a ghost that saved James and him while they were in the Ghost Zone!

The ghost had a snow white hair, golden, glowing eyes and a golden and white jumpsuit with a white DP symbol.

The ghost quickly looked around to see if someone has spotted him. Seeing that is safe and no one hasn't noticed him, the ghost grabbed Dino, turned them intangible and phased him through the house on which was a big sign that was saying 'Fenton Work's' and on the top of the house was like an UFO landed on it.

"Danny Phantom, at your service," the ghost introduced himself and Dino's eyes widen. He just didn't know what to say, he was standing in front of the Danny Phantom! He did read a first few pages and one hundred pages before the end.

Danny waited a few moments for Dino to register what was happening, but he got really worried when Dino was stunned for about five minutes and it took like hours.

"Um... Kid? You okay?" Danny asked and waved a hand a few inches away from Dino's face.

"Huh?" Dino asked, confused, it took him about more two minutes to process all of the information. "Um... I guess I'm fine, just a bit zoomed out." Dino answered.

"Well, look who finally decided to talk! You got me really worried when you didn't even say one word, I almost thought you forgot how to speak!" Danny said with a childish voice and then asked, "What's your name kid?"

"I'm Dino, Dino Manson? Son of Samantha/Sam Manson and..." Dino stopped at the moment, this was one of the few reasons why was he different from other kids, he even doesn't know a name of his real father!

Danny let out a small smile, "You still don't know your real father?" He asked. To be honest, Danny felt sorry for his son for going through all of this, but Danny did have any choice. What happens next needs to happen at the right time, at the right moment.

"Unfortunately, no. I just wish for someone to tell me..." Dino said and lowered his head. For Danny, it was heart broken to watch his son like that.

"Don't worry, you will find out with time who is your real father."

"Really!?" Dino asked with joy, but Danny was worried, what if Dino won't accept him as a father and what if Dino will be disappointed in him.

"Yeah... Hm... Do you still have my book?"

"What book?"

"The one from the Ghost Zone."

"Oh, that book. Yeah, what about it?"

"Can you please give it back to me?"

"Why do you want it?" Dino asked, suspicious, why would Danny want a book anyway! It's not like inside is something important. The book looks like a journal and maybe it is.

"Well..." Danny started and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to think up some lie, but at the end decided to go with a truth, "You see..." he sighed, "Um... There are some things that are not meant for human eyes. Even you, despite your origin." Danny finally said and prayed that Dino will believe me.

"Ok... I'll give it back, but under one condition," Dino demanded, "You'll tell me what am I."

"You are you, a human." Danny asked, but Dino wasn't convinced with the trembling voice that Danny had.

Dino gave him an 'aha' look, "Please, just don't lie to me, I saw how did my hand and once all of me turned invisible and at some time some kind of blue mist escapes from my mouth," Dino asked and Danny's face was now horrible worried. Dino, his son, is a Halfa. Now, Danny didn't know what to do, instead he started to blame himself for Dino's 'problem'

"Okay, look... I didn't want to tell you now, but... You are maybe... A half ghost." Danny said with some kind of unsure voice. It was somehow unpleasant to say that...

Dino gave him an 'aha' look, he has seen a lot of weird things these few last days, but he is definitely not crazy. "And I should believe you how? Even if you have saved James's and my life."

Danny just smiled and without any words started to walk towards Dino and at some point, Danny's hand started to glow white what forced Dino to move backwards before the wall stopped him.

"I'm sure that you will believe me if I show you." Danny said and placed his white glowing hand on Dino's shoulder, shocking him with an electricity and forcing him to transform into his ghost form for the first time.

Dino gasped when he saw a two white rings that showed around his body and transforming into something that's not really human.

When the rings came to Dino's eyes, he was forced to close them because of the bright blinding light, but Danny knew that his son will get used to it.

While Dino was now recovering from the light, Danny phased through the floor into the basement to get something to wear for Dino, he would surely want to wear something since he is currently naked since this was his first transformation and as Danny knows so far, Dino isn't a created halfa as he was.

Danny looked around at the old lab his parents once lived in Colorado when he still wasn't born and went to the clothes with a jumpsuit. Danny looked carefully and picked a jumpsuit that he thought it would suit Dino the most.

At the end, Danny closed the clothes, without choosing anything and looked around. He was searching for twenty years for his family and still didn't find any sign of them.

Before Danny was born, his parents lived here, in Colorado. Danny thought that his family moved back here, but all what he found is an old building with a giant Fenton Work's sign that was ready to collapse. Danny sighed, he just couldn't find them anywhere!

He looked around and decided to check out the clothes in his dad's previous bedroom. He turned intangible and flew up, a pleasant smile went across his lips when he found some old clothing from his dad when he was Dino's age. At that time Jack hasn't been so... Fat...

Danny was picking carefully, at the end he decided to give Dino a purple T-shirt, white leather jacket, gray pants, a white belt and a purple white combat boots.

Dino was confused, he was glowing! And was relative naked? But at least his underwear stayed.

"Boo!" Dino heard some voice behind his shoulder and jumped. It wasn't enough that he was confused, now he was scared too! He knew that it's a bad idea coming to this house anyway...

After a ten seconds of freaking out, Dino decided to look over his shoulder and saw no one than Danny Phantom, holding some clothes, trying to hold in a laugh. "That was not funny, man!" Dino said between breaths.

"Oh, sorry, but it totally is!" Danny now burst out and started laughing, the look on Dino's face was priceless!

Dino was just watching how did ghost laugh and unconsciously flew up to the calling what gave Dino an idea for a revange, but decided not to since it wouldn't be smart to upset a ghost, and it would probably be a suicide to upset a really powerful ghost that could end your existence with only one swing of his hand.

When Danny finally stopped laughing and noticed that he was flying now, he threw a clothes on Dino's head and landed, "Put this on, or if you want, you can fly around naked with only your underwear."

"Fly?" Dino asked while he removed the clothing that Danny threw at his head; that really wasn't necessary! He put on the clothes and looked around, "Shouldn't somewhere here supposed to be a mirror?"

"Nope, but for now-" Danny walked towards Dino and shocked him like a last time, forcing him to transform back into his human form, "I believe that you have a school to attend to."

"Aw man! Do I really have to?" Dino complained as he noticed that now he looked human again, with all of his clothes he had wearing earlier and all.

"Why don't you want to go to school? Maybe it is boring, hard and so on, but at least you have friends." Danny remembered Sam and Tucker when they were with him. Sam was always watching treating his wounds and helped him to heal faster and Tucker... A small green tear escaped from Danny's eye, but luckily Dino didn't notice.

Danny really missed Sam, he loved her, but he just don't know what happened to Tucker. They were really nice and good friends, best friends... Then why would Tucker betray him like that, something was wrong and Danny is going to find out, no matter what.

Dino sighed, "I just wish I have at least one friend..." Dino brought back Danny from his deep thoughts, it really tore his heart when he heard that Dino doesn't have any friends, but if he doesn't have any friends, then is it possible that Dino is bullied?

"Are you maybe bullied?"

"Um... Yeah... How did you know?"

"You forgot that once I was human too. Now really, go to school or you'll be late!" Danny said with a commanding voice and at that Dino just rolled with his eyes, "Geez, you sound just like my mother." Danny chuckled and Dino left.

Danny felt sorry for his son, he will even have harder times in high school than him! Danny knew very well that he needs to help his son and could remember only one way...

At least he still had left his transformation into a human, so he decided to transform into his human form. Two rings showed around Danny's body and he transformed into his homan form, same as fourteen years before he had died, even his clothing was still same!

Danny stepped out as a human for the first time in this last fourteen years, it all felt so strange, he even forgot what means to be human! But this was the perfect chance to feel alive again, even if you are dead. Danny checked his pulse one more time and sighed, there wasn't any, and he also notice that he was really cold, more than a normal human supposed to be. He will need to try and avoid the human touch.

Danny's sigh was full of sadness, he just wanted to be alive again, or half alive anyway, but what he definitely couldn't imagine is that there is a small chance for him to become Halfa again...

* * *

**(A/n) HAPPY FRIDAY 13TH!**

**I know that this chapter was probably a crack and that there are probably errors as usual, but what would really make me happy is at least a one review, pls, anyone? **


	16. Out of Shadows EP 16

**(A/n) Guess who's back! Back again! Today is nothing special for me to say, so enjoy in the story!**

* * *

~Episode 16~ Out of Shadows

* * *

Danny was walking (in his human form) towards the high school that Dino attended to. He just couldn't believe it, after so many years being in the shadow, he is again on the bright daily light and for what? Just to help his son and Danny is proud because of that.

He walked all the way towards the high school, luckily he has the whole map of the town in his head.

Danny entered into the high school and started walking towards the principal office. Thanks to his ghost powers, he was able to quickly change the data in the school computer and now the principal was expecting a new student.

He knocked on the doors three times and went in, "Um... Hello? I'm a new student that just now transferred to this school and I was informed to get here first, " Danny said, trying to sound weak and helpless when he was fourteen, but without avail.

"Ah... Yeah... Daniel Fenter... I was expecting you to come soon," The principal said, "I'm Fred Dixon," he reached for something under the table and Danny got into the fighting position to get ready to avoid whatever the principal will shoot or throw at him, but he managed to relax when principal gave him a schedule. "This is your schedule, Daniel, do you maybe need help with finding the classroom?" Principal asked politely.

"Um... Sure." Danny asked, it's better to have someone to escort you to the classroom than using your ghost powers to find it.

"Great!" Principal got up, "Let's go then," he said and started walking towards the direction of the classroom where Dino was. Danny, using his ghost powers again, changed to schedule so it can be the same as his son's.

The principal knocked on the doors and went in while the teacher was wondering what's going on. Danny gasped when he recognized the teacher, it was Valerie, Valerie Gray to be exact, and he hid behind the principal, hoping that Valerie wouldn't notice him.

The principal whispered something to Valerie and left, leaving Danny uncovered. "Uh... Hi?" Danny greeted shyly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I suppose that you are Daniel Fenter, am I right?" Velerie asked while Danny was stunned, what if she figures out that he is Danny Phantom that shouldn't exist anymore!

"Um... Yeah..." Danny answered between whisper and a normal tone of voice.

"Ok... You can sit next to Dino Manson," Valerie said and Danny looked towards the direction of his son.

When Danny turned his back towards Valerie, she instantly let go the chalk that fell onto the floor. On the back of Danny's neck, was the scar that Valerie gave him when he was fourteen. _"I-It can't be..." _she thought, shook her head and picked up the chalk.

Valerie sat on her chair in front of her desk, thinking where to begin this class... Today, she needed to reverse where the humans decided to attack Phantom Utopia amd start talking about the events after. If this new student really is Danny, and if she says the incorrect info, who knows what he would do...

Danny sat on the left next to Dino. "Hi! You are Dino Manson, right?" Danny asked and noticed the confused look on his son's face, he probably isn't us3d to talk to strangers.

"Um... Yeah... And you are Daniel Fenter." Dino stopped and thought for a moment, Danny's last name is strangely familiar to him. "Where are you from?" Dino asked.

"I'm from Amity Park," Danny said and his only mistake is that he didn't lie when he needed. Today, Amity Park id just a pile of dust, but there are a few people that are still living in it, hidden in the caves in the fear of being attacked by a ghost.

"Wait, isn't that town completely abandoned?"

"It is... But there are still some people living in it, so it's not."

"Oh... So..." Dino said, not knowing how to bring up a new subject, but on his luck, he won't need it because from his mouth escaped some kind of blue mist again and he also noticed that it escaped from Danny's mouth too, but he wasn't confused, he was more determined and scanned the room.

After a feeling second when Danny's and Dino's ghost sense went off, there was a loud, inhuman growl that Danny recognized immediately. It was prince Aragon, in his dragon form, searching for revenge of his dead sister, princes Dora. Danny was sure that he locked him up somewhere deep into the ghost zone, but somehow, he is free now...

The inhuman growl wasn't a first sign for Valerie to jump into action, it was Danny's and Dino's ghost sense. At first, she did wonder when did Dino get it, but that's not the point now. She needs to send kids to the safety.

"Kids! Run towards the auditorium and leave all of your stuff here!" She said and the kids started running. The last kid that went out of the classroom is Dino, with Danny following him. While they were distracted, she put on their backs a tracking device so she can know where will they go.

As expected, Dino was running towards the auditorium, but Danny... Well... He was running out of school.

Valerie turned on the Ghost Shield when Danny was out of range of it. She transformed into Red Hunters and flew out of school on her hover board, but she didn't know if it's smart for her to get involved, Danny is really complicated to understand and she still doesn't know why did Danny attack the GiW and killed all of those people in the building, at the end, he just went missing, or so everyone thought...

"Foolish humans! You will pay for what you did to my sister!" Aragon shouted and set up a house on the fire. Danny noticed that and flew up, putting out the fire with his ice powers.

People noticed that something is going on outside, but they got scared when they saw a black dragon and Danny Phantom.

People started screaming, but it wasn't the black dragon that scared them (well... Maybe a little), it was Danny Phantom that sent fear into the spine of humans. After the GiW incident, no one felt safe around him, and to make things worse, he is a king of the Ghost Zone.

"Actually, it's not their fault that Dora is dissolved by human hand." Danny said, hoping that Aragon will understand after he told him the same sentence about a billion times, but he never listens.

"After all what they have done to us, you are still on their side? Look at you! You are not even their kind! But I'm not here because of you, I'm here because of your son," Aragon said and Danny's eyes snapped open. What the hell would Aragon want with his son? Except... Except if he wants to kill his son... Since almost all of the ghosts thinks that Danny is dissolved, the one that kills Dino is the new king of the Ghost Zone. That's the reason why is Danny always somewhere near his son, to protect him.

"Actually, yes, I am standing on their side. Now get out of this town!" Danny threatened and Aragon let out a one more inhuman growl. That was the start of the battle, but what Danny didn't know is that Dino sneak outside to watch a battle...

* * *

**(A/n) So... That's all from me today... I hope you enjoyed.**

**IMPORTANT!** **My friends and me just now started a blog to bring back Danny Phantom, if you are interested in taking a part please contact me.**


	17. The War Continues Ep 17

~Episode 17~ The War Continues

* * *

With a one, big massive swing with his tail, Aragon destroyed one building and now, the ruins were falling down where people were and a one, not so ordinary kid, Dino to be exact.

"Watch out!" Danny shouted and flew as fast as he can with a goal to save those people under the destroyed building after he gave a queen of all deaths glares to Aragon.

Danny managed to get all of the people out of the way on time, everyone was safe, or at least Danny thought so. He took a quick look at the building and saw Dino under it, and to make things worse, a big piece of the building was falling on him.

Dino didn't know how to turn intangible to avoid the hit, but luckily, his dad was near to save him. At the last moment, Danny managed to fly back towards his son and turned him intangible.

Slowly, Danny flew up, with his son in his arms. "You again?" Dino asked and looked deep into Danny's golden eyes as Danny looked into his toxic green ones; he had the same eyes as Danny did when he was younger and still alive.

"What? Surprised to see me?" Danny asked and Aragon used this small moment to attack Danny while he was distracted.

He hit Danny in the back and he let go of Dino.

Dino screamed, but then, something really weird happened. Some instinct kicked in and somehow, he managed to transform into his ghost form.

Two white rings showed around his body, transforming him into his ghost form. His toxic green eyes were now blue and his everyday clothes changed to a purple T-shirt and on it was a white leather jacket. He also had a gray pants, a white belt and purple with white combat boots.

Dino didn't know how and why, but he was flying and Danny lets out a breath of relief.

"Huh... His body already started to generate ectoplasam, let's see did you teach him how to fight." Aragon said and fired a ball of fire at Dino, but this time, near Dino was Valerie that saw everything and still on her hover board, she flew towards him and grabbed him to move him out of the way of the Aragon's attack.

"You okay, kiddo?" She asked and Dino grabbed he by her jumpsuit. He nodded and Valerie put him down on the ground.

"Yeah... Tnx... Who are you anyway?"

"Let's just say that I know your father." Valerie said and Dino gasped, but his question will need to wait since Phantom collapsed in front of him.

"Danny! You okay?" Valerie shouted when he saw that Phantom fell, but on his luck, he managed to get up and gave a glare to Valerie. "Sorry, standard question."

"Don't worry about it," Danny said, "I'm fine" And with that, he flew back into the blue sky.

"You still holding? I'm not surprised at all." Aragon said, but his eyes widen when he noticed that Danny took a big breath. He was now ready to use his ghostly wail that was now much stronger than before.

"Cover your ears," Danny said and releases a massive ghostly wail at Aragon that forced him to transform back into his normal form, if Danny was holding his wail a bit longer, Aragon would start to dissolve and at the end he would just disappear, but on Aragon's luck, Danny is not a killer or a monster, even if everyone thinks so this days...

"Today," Danny started, "I showed you my mercy and power. I won't hold back next time, so if you know what's good for you, stay away from my family and path, or I will destroy you personally. " He threatened, but now, know it or not, with this word, Danny made crystal clear the return of the Phantom, Danny Phantom, also known as Daniel James Fenton.

"One day, I will disappear from this world, but my legacy will remain!" Danny finished and stepped out with his right leg. A people gathered around him in fear, watching and taking photos, but Danny didn't mind, instead he turned towards Valerie and Dino.

"Thank you, Red Hunters or should I call you by your real name?" Danny softly smiled and thanked to Valerie and then looked Dino straight into his eyes, "If you want more info about you, me, what happened today and so on, you know where to find me." Danny said to his son and flew away into the sky, but before he done that, he electruced Dino and forced him to go back into his human form, "Take care of him."


	18. Who was that Ghost? EP 18

**(A/n) ****Oh man... It passed a lot of times since I was last time here or even wrote anything... And btw, hello my dear readers! I am truly sorry that I wasn't updating anything, but my life got harder since I got in the secondary school and finished primary school and I was also spending almost all my time on one RP app (seriously, it's awesome, PM me if you want to rp with me on that app and we can even create DP rp :D ) But anyway... I'm back and better than ever with new writing style and more experience and my English has even gotten better! (I think)**

* * *

~Episode 18~ Who was that Ghost?

* * *

Dino kept staring towards the place where the Phantom flew. He was just amazed and kinda scared of the power he had shown, he truly is the king of all ghosts, although, his words were a bit confusing. No one knew what Phantom meant when he said 'My legacy will remain!'

Most of the people thought that he has kids, but that is not possible, right? The Phantom has kids, oh come on, sounds crazy, right?

The people on the street didn't even flinch, they were in the too big shock at what had just now happened, Dino can be lucky because of that since no one noticed him transforming into his ghost form and back except Valerie.

"Let's go kid." Valerie said and tapped Dino's shoulder what caused him to turn around and look at her, "It's not safe here. We should move." She added and grabbed him by the arm, starting to walk away, dragging him while carrying her hoverboard in the other hand.

"Where are we going?" He asked, following behind her and trying to get away from her grip.

Valerie sighed, "We are going to visit a one abounded house. Maybe you were in it." She answered, trying to guess.

Dino was staring at her speechless for some time until he finally found some words in his mouth, "Why?" He asked confused, "Why are we going there? What are you planning to do with me?" He added and stopped asking questions, having a dramatic pause, thinking about e the recent events, "Are you... Are you going to kill me?" He asked quietly, raising his index finger.

Valerie laughed at Dino's last question, she expected all kinds of questions and statements from him, but this one was the last crazy question she expected coming out of his mouth.

"At what are you laughing at?" Dino asked, tilting his head on his left, not having any idea what is going on. He managed to free his hand from Valerie's grip and took a few steps back, "Holy shit! You are going to kill me!" He exclaimed. If there were people around, they would probably turn their heads towards them, a few would go towards the phones in their pockets and call a police.

Suddenly, there was a voice from above, laughing a bit, "Relax kid, nobody is going to kill you." It said and not soon after, there was some ghost that showed on the top of the building, the same one that Dino was in contact and the same one that saved him from that dragon, Aragon if he remembers the name correctly.

"She won't?" Dino asked as the ghost jumped off the building and landed perfectly on the ground, showing it's snow white hair and golden eyes while wearing a gold and white jumpsuit with the D symbol in which was P. It was no other than Danny Phantom in flesh or energy and ectoplasam in his case.

Valerie ignored Dino and took a good look at Danny, but she was glaring instead of smiling, being happy to finally see him after so long. "What are you doing here spook?" She asked and frowned, crossing her arms while rolling with her eyes, clearly annoyed already.

Danny frowned, "I'm not a spook." He pointed out and frowned, not liking how did Valerie called him.

"Whatever..." Valerie said, not breaking the glare. She lowered her right fist and before you know it, she slapped the ghost.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!" She yelled at him, "You Just disappeared! The last time I heard some news from you is fourteen years ago to watch on your son and now you appear like some prince on a white horse!" She has finished for now, breathing heavily.

On the ghost's face was the red hand mark where Valerie had slapped him. He went towards that place and rubbed it with his right hand, "Sorry... But if I stayed, then most likely Dino would have never been able to lead a normal human life." He answered to her calmly, hoping for her to understand the situation.

Valerie was looking at the ghost, no, Phantom furiously, that wasn't a good enough excuse for her, "Then why the heck you never said anything! You could have at least say that you are leaving!" She shouted again as she looked like she is at the edge of crying.

Phantom sighed, "I couldn't... Please understand... There have been just too many things happening... I know that I have acted childish and selfish, but I couldn't show up until the right moment." he tried to explain and stopped, giving Valerie some time to process the things he had just now said.

Valerie looked at the ground and grabbed Dino by his hands, "We were searching for you for so long that we have already gave up, we have thought that you have been gone forever and at the end, we stopped searching for you. We managed to live peacefully on our own. We don't need you anymore!" She shouted and walked passed him, bumping her shoulder with his while dragging Dino by his hand, "If I ever see you coming near any of us ever again, I'll make sure to dissolve you into a puddle of ectoplasm, understand?" she threatened what caused Phantom only to gulped, but he won't allow her to manipulate with him like that.

She put her hoverboard on the ground and got on it with Dino, "Hold on thigh kiddo." she said as he grabbed her waist. Once she made sure that Dino won't fall from the hoverboard while flying, they lift up high into the air, heading towards the Manson's house.

"Miss..."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Who was that ghost?"

* * *

**(A/n) Okay... I'll be honest with you people, this episode was supposed to be about two hundred words bigger, but unfortunately, tragedy happened when I was copying the episode and I figured out that my mobile had pasted only half of it so I had to write all over again and couldn't write it so good or even better than the last time :'(**

**PS. I want to thank all of those amazing readers that have left a review while I was gone and/or were telling me to update, I'm really glad that you like to read my stories, YOU ARE THE BEST! :D**


End file.
